Westcott Academy
by spashleyforever23
Summary: Spencer is forced to spend her junior year at Westcott Academy. Away from home and her girlfriend Carmen. How will Spencer adjust to her new life at Westcott? Especially since she seems to clash with a certain brunette her first night at Westcott.
1. Chapter 1

Two thousand, three hundred, and forty-eight miles, that's the exact distance between the life I once knew and the new one my parents chose for me. My name is Spencer Carlin, I'm sixteen years old. Around this time last year I was living in Los Angeles, my hometown, and I was happy. In fact around this time last year I was preparing for the new school year at King High with my girlfriend Carmen Disantos. Everything was great and I couldn't have been happier. Unfortunately nothing good lasts forever, at least for me. You see, instead of starting another great year with my girlfriend Carmen, I'm being forced to start my junior year of high school 2,348 miles away in some preppy all girls boarding school in Ohio. You see my parents didn't exactly like the fact that Carmen was involved in gang activity. They feared for my life and since they can afford it, they thought the best thing for me would be to attend school here, Westcott Academy, my own living hell.

"What's the last name?" asked a short gray-haired women with huge black glasses on.

"Carlin, Spencer Carlin," I answered dully.

"I got you right here Miss. Carlin, you will be in Tressman Hall in dorm 503, and you have been assigned bunk 2B. Your suitcases have already been delivered to your dorm. Here is your class schedule and a map to help guide you through the halls of Westcott Academy. I hope that you come to love this institution as much as I do Miss. Carlin!" said the woman enthusiastically.

"Oh I don't doubt I will," I answered sarcastically.

I grabbed my paperwork and made my way over to my dorm. I only got lost about eight times, but eventually I found the place. I can't believe the size of this place, the building my dorm is in is bigger than King High! I made my way up the stairs and down the hallway to my new home for the next nine months. I went inside the dorm, there were two sets of bunk beds, and two dressers. Each bunk and dresser was labeled. I looked for 2B, bottom bunk. The dresser had four draws, I had the two bottom. This really sucked that I would be sharing space with someone I didn't know. I was the first girl here, so I decided to unpack my stuff.

"Seriously I can't believe we have been assigned to the same dorm room this year! I swear we are fucking lucky Ky!" said a hot looking Latina girl as she made her way into my room.

"I know! I could not handle another year sharing a room with Rhonda! She smelled like straight up body odor and ass!" said a short girl with brown hair.

"At least you didn't have to room with Tiffany, she hoards candy in her room and makes the place so fucking sticky!" said the Latina.

"Hi, you must be one of our roommates! I'm Kyla, and this is my best friend Madison," said the short girl.

"Hey, I'm Spencer," I said in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you Spencer. I haven't seen you around here before," said Kyla.

"Yeah this is my first year here," I said.

"Oh well don't worry Spencer, we'll show you the ropes around here. Stick with us and you'll be fine," said Madison.

"Thanks. I really don't know my way around here," I said honestly.

"We can definitely help," said Kyla as she started to unpack her things.

"For starters you better change into your school uniform. They will expect you to wear it to dinner tonight," said Madison.

"Seriously? But school doesn't officially start till Monday," I said annoyed.

"I know, but that's the rules here. After dinner you can wear whatever you want, but during the day it's these monkey suits or detention," said Madison.

"Where can I change" I asked.

"Go out this door and make a left, and then a right. You'll find the bathroom. That's where we get ready, shower, and they have changing rooms, said Kyla.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," I said as I left the room to go change.

When I got back the room was quiet. Madison and Kyla were putting away their belongings in silence. I looked over to the other side of the room and our last roommate was putting away her stuff in the dresser we would share. I watched as the brunette pushed the picture frames I had placed on top the dresser of me and Carmen to the side to make room for her stuff.

"Hey, what are you doing? I already put my stuff on the dresser!" I said upset.

"It's not like I took your stupid pictures off of the dresser, I just pushed them back to make room for my stuff," said the brunette.

"Okay well since we are sharing the dresser, I think you should have the common decency to at least ask me before you move my stuff," I said to the brunette.

"If I want to move the damn pictures then I will do so blondie," said the brunette.

"Fine, if you can move stuff then so can I," I said as I grabbed a box she had on the dresser and put it on the floor.

"Don't touch my stuff!" the girl said as she grabbed the box out of my hands.

"Well don't touch mine then!" I yelled back at the girl.

Suddenly our door opened and I girl with short black hair peeked her head into the door.

"Ash, I need to talk to you about something," said the girl.

"Alright be right there," she told the girl.

Before leaving she turned her attention back to me.

"If I come back and see you anywhere near my things you will be sorry," said the brunette as she made her way to the door.

"Oh I'm just so terrified!" I said sarcastically as she left the room.

"Wow, who the fuck does that girl think she is," I asked Kyla and Madison.

"That's Ashley Davies. Let's just say she's not the kind of girl you want to make friends with," said Madison.

"Why because she's a bitch?" I asked seriously.

"No because she has a reputation," said Madison.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Ashley used to date this guy Aiden for like two years, he goes to Woodberry Preparatory, which is like 2 blocks from here. Well last year Ashley got pregnant by Aiden, but aborted the baby. Ashley lost it and now she is into girls and she sleeps around and I heard she's hard core into drugs. She's bad news and even though we live together, you might want to keep conversation with her to a minimum," suggested Madison.

I was about to respond to what Madison said when I heard a bell ring.

"What's that?" I asked.

"First dinner bell, for juniors and seniors," said Kyla.

"Man I hope they have something good tonight" said Madison as she stopped what she was doing and made her way to the door with Kyla following behind.

"You coming Spencer?" asked Madison.

I smiled at my new friends and followed them to the dining hall.

Once we got to the dining hall the place was packed. There had to be over two hundred girls, and this wasn't even half of the school. I followed Madison and Kyla into the dinner line. Tonight they were serving salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and red jello. Man did I miss home already. My dad was an amazing cook. Since my mom was a surgeon, she never had time to cook dinner for the family. Therefore the responsibility fell on my dad, and boy did he know what he was doing.

"Please tell me they have better dinners then this stuff," I said to Kyla and Madison as we made our way through the dining hall over to an empty table where we sat down.

Soon three more people joined our table, a really nice girl named Chelsea, her best friend Sasha, and Sasha's girlfriend Jessica.

"Well this is one of my least favorite dinners. When they have pasta it's pretty good. I mean it's not the best food, but it's not the worst," said Kyla as she took a spoon to some of her mashed potatoes.

"Guys this is Spencer, she's new this year and our roommate," said Madison introducing me.

"Nice to meet you Spencer," said the three girls with smiles.

"Where are you from?" asked Chelsea.

"Los Angeles," I said with a smile.

"Oh I love it there! My family has taken me a couple times for vacation! It must suck having to leave California to come to this place," said Jessica while shoveling in salisbury steak.

"Babe can you not talk while eating," said Sasha as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Multitasking baby," said Jessica with a smile.

I listened in briefly while Madison told our table about her summer romance with some guy named Roberto. I let my eyes scan the room for a second till they landed on the bitchy girl from earlier. Ashley was sitting with the girl who came to our room earlier and she was also with two other girls. The girls all seemed to be deep in conversation except for Ashley, her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she poked her fork at her food. She was probably thinking about something else to bitch about.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and smiled when I saw that it was Carmen.

 **C: Hey baby, can you call me?**

I had pretty much finished my food, so I got up and took my tray.

"I'll meet you guys back at the dorm," I said making my way over to the trash can.

"Do you remember how to get back to the room?" asked Madison.

"I'm sure I can handle it," I said as I dumped my tray and made my way through the doors.

I walked outside to the court yard and found a quiet bench to sit at. I took out my phone and dialed the person I needed the most. After a couple rings she finally picked up.

"Hey baby," said Carmen.

"Hey baby, it feels so good to hear your voice right now," I said missing my girlfriend.

"How is Hell Academy?" asked Carmen.

"Fine I guess. My roommates are cool, well two are, the other is a bitch. The food here sucks too and I have to wear this stupid uniform," I said looking down at my light blue polo and navy blue skirt.

"Baby I have to go. Krystal and I are going to Brett's for a party tonight," said Carmen as she seemed distracted by something.

"But we didn't even get to talk at all baby," I said disappointed.

"Tomorrow you can tell me everything baby, you will have my undivided attention. Got to go baby, love you," said Carmen as she hung up, not giving me a chance to respond.

I sighed then put my phone back in my pocket. I decided not to dwell on the fact that the person I needed to talk to most blew me off for some stupid party. I spent about five minutes staring into space. I decided to just go back to my dorm and get ready for bed. As I got up and turned to the right I accidently crashed into the person walking towards me, knocking myself and them to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said frantically.

"Seriously blondie are you blind!" yelled a familiar brunette.

"It was an accident Ashley. I'm sorry. Trust me, I would never intentionally come anywhere near you," I said annoyed as I got back up.

I reached my hand out and offered to help Ashley up. She looked at me then moved my hand out of the way and got up.

"Watch where you walk next time blondie," she said coldly as she stormed off.

Luckily I was able to find my way back to my dorm room. Kyla and Madison were already in their pajamas and getting ready for bed. I decided a shower would be perfect right now. I grabbed my things and made my way to the bathroom. When I got back, now in my pajamas, I put my stuff away and decided that I would do some reading before bed. I put on the lamp on the dresser by me and Ashley's bunk. I then grabbed a book and my reading glasses and got in my bunk. I got comfortable and started to read where I left my bookmark. Kyla was asleep and Madison had her eyes shut and headphones in. After a few pages I heard the door open, revealing Ashley wearing a white and black tank top and black booty shorts. She did have a gorgeous body, not that I was looking or anything. She didn't say anything as she climbed up into her bed above me. I heard her stir around a few times above me. I then saw her lean over and shut off the lamp, leaving me in the dark.

"Seriously?" I said in an angry tone.

I got up and put the lamp back on and got into my bunk once more. In less than a minute Ashley reached over and once again shut off the lamp.

"Some people are trying to sleep," she said as she tried to get comfortable again.

"And some people are trying to read!" I said as I got up and put the lamp on once more.

I stood there for five minutes waiting for Ashley to shut off the lamp again, but she didn't. Feeling victorious I decided to get back in bed and get back to my reading. In a matter of seconds Ashley reached over and unplugged the lamp entirely.

"Fuck it!" I whispered to myself as I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. This was going to be a long nine months. VERY LONG…


	2. Join Something

The next morning I woke up tired. I miss my comfortable bed back in California. It also didn't help having to sleep under someone I can't stand. To make matters worse, Ashley tossed and turned all night long, hitting the wall a couple of times. She even talked in her sleep numerous times. She kept saying that she was sorry. She mentioned the name Christine a couple of times. Maybe Christine was an ex-girlfriend or something. By the time I decided to get out of bed it was a little after six. Ashley was already gone, and her bed was already made. Soon I heard the alarm on Madison's phone go off. She got up and hopped down from her bunk.

"Damn that was the best night of sleep I've had in weeks!" said Madison as she stretched.

"I was sleeping great till I heard Ashley and Spencer arguing over a damn lamp," said Kyla as she got out of her bunk.

"Well it was all Ashley! I feel like she just wants to start problems with me," I said getting my stuff for a shower.

"Ignore her Spencer, Ashley doesn't really get along with a lot of people. We better get our showers, breakfast starts at seven," said Kyla yawning.

"So what do we do today if classes don't start till tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well today will be the welcome assembly and then the clubs will set up in the gym and the court yard. I'm president of drama club so I will be in charge of that table all day," said Kyla proudly.

"Are you in the drama club as well Madison?" I asked the Latina girl.

"Performing plays and musicals isn't really my thing," said Madison as she got her stuff for her shower and the three of us made our way to the bathroom.

"So what is your thing?" I asked Madison as we walked down the hall.

"Dancing. I'm captain of the dance team here at Westcott. It's my favorite thing to do. I would love to dance professionally once we graduate, but my parents have other plans for me," admitted Madison.

"Who cares Mads, you have to follow your own dreams, not your parents. You're really good, and I know you have a shot to make this dancing dream a reality," said Kyla while looking at her best friend.

"Thanks Ky," said Madison with a smile.

"So Spencer, did you belong to any clubs back home?" asked Madison.

Truth was, once I started dating Carmen, my grades started to slip. In fact most days I wouldn't even go to school. I used to be involved with art and music in middle school. That all changed when I became Carmen's girlfriend. For starters, most of her family belonged to a gang. I know I shouldn't have let myself be around that kind of shit, but I loved Carmen and I knew that she herself wasn't a gang member. Of course Carmen wasn't an angel either. She had been picked up for shop lifting a couple of times. In her defense it wasn't for fun, she just didn't have the money to pay for it. She also loved to party and drink. Occasionally I would sneak out of the house during the night to stay overnight at a party with Carmen. I would come home wasted in the morning, my father would yell at me and my mother would cry. My brothers got to the point where they couldn't even stand to look at me sometimes because I was tearing our family apart. I knew what I was doing wasn't right, but Carmen made everything wrong feel so right.

"Um, you know, my old high school really didn't have that many clubs actually. It was a small school," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh well Westcott has a tons of clubs and it's a great way to branch out and meet people. I'm also on the events committee. We plan out dances, field trips, and fundraisers. I'm president of the committee and if you are interested I can get you in," said Madison happily.

"Well I would like to see all of the clubs before I make a decision on which one I want to join. But I will keep the events committee in mind," I said lying to Madison.

"Okay sounds good Spencer. Oh my god there's Trina Kapowski! I have to find out how her and Mike broke up this summer!" said Madison making her way over to a slender red-headed girl.

"Madison can be pushy sometimes. Personally I wouldn't give too much thought to the events committee, their members are so fake and snobby, except for Madison of course," said Kyla as she brushed her teeth.

"Well planning events isn't really my thing. I'm sure I'll find a good club though," I said taking out some toothpaste from my bag.

Breakfast was just as good as dinner was last night. We had plain oatmeal and a banana. I swear by the time this semester is over I'm going to look like a skeleton from lack of food. At least they offered coffee as a breakfast beverage.

"So Tiffany sleep walks into the wall and keeps banging her head till finally I couldn't take it anymore and I wake her ass up! She probably sleep walks from all the damn chocolate bars she has before bed! And don't get me started on all of the fucking candy wrappers she has around our bunk," said Chelsea sounding frustrated.

"Girl I told you it was hell rooming with her last year. It's going to get worse around Halloween, so be prepared," Madison said to Chelsea.

"Great! Ugh why can't I ever have decent room assignments!" said Chelsea as she slammed her head to the table.

"Least you don't have to room with Davies. I swear she and Spencer will kill each other before fall break," said Madison as she peeled down her banana.

"She starts it. I've done nothing to that girl, yet she seems to have an issue with me," I said looking at the girls.

"Ashley is just Ashley. Just best to stay out of her way," said Chelsea as she finished her oatmeal.

"Oh I better start setting up my table," said Chelsea as she gathered her things.

"Oh what club are you in Chelsea?" I asked.

"Art club. I'm president and it's a super fun club! I highly recommend joining Spencer," said Chelsea excitedly.

"I'll be sure to stop by your table," I said with a smile.

"I'll save my best pitch for you then," smiled Chelsea as she made her way out of the dining hall.

I took out my phone and checked for any missed calls or texts from Carmen. Nothing to show, I did however have a message from my dad and my brother Clay.

 **Dad: Hey sweetie, hope you are settling in just fine. Me and your mom love and miss you. Hope to hear from you soon about your first day of classes. I love you Spencer.**

 **Clay: Hey Spence, how are you liking the new school? King hasn't changed much, I got stuck with Mrs. Newton again for Chemistry. I'm trying to see if mom and dad will let me visit you for fall break. I'll let you know. Love you sis!**

I smiled at the messages. I know things aren't perfect with my family right now, but they never stopped loving me or giving up on me. I owe it to them to give this place a chance and try to turn my life around. I texted them both back, then finished my coffee. Sasha and Jessica came in with their trays, both looking like they rushed out this morning without checking a mirror first.

"Where have you two been?" asked Madison.

"You know morning sex is our favorite. And we have to wait for Jess's roommates to leave," said Sasha as she dove into her oatmeal smirking.

"Spare me the details. I need to go set up the dance table. I hear we're supposed to have some talented freshmen this year," said Madison getting up.

"Yeah I better get started on the drama table before Beth gets there and acts like she's in charge," said Kyla as she followed Madison.

Sasha and Jessica turned their attention to me.

"So Spencer, are you gay?" asked Jessica.

"Oh my god Jess, you just met the girl yesterday and you choose her sexuality as a topic starter to get to know her!" says Sasha embarrassed.

"It's totally cool. Yes I am gay," I said.

"I knew it! My gaydar was going off hardcore when I saw you yesterday!" said Jessica excitedly.

"Really? Most people assume I'm straight," I said surprised.

"Yeah well I'm not most people. If someone is gay, I know," said Jessica proudly.

"It's true. She knew I was gay even before I did back when we were freshman," said Sasha as she opened her orange juice.

"I must say, you are pretty hot Spencer. Single?" asked Jessica.

I looked at Sasha to see whether I should answer her girlfriend's question.

"You can tell us. Jessica is nosy and also loves to flirt, but I know I'm the only girl she wants," said Sasha with a smile.

"I have a girlfriend back in California," I said, hoping they wouldn't want details.

"Oh my god I knew it! Give us details," said Jessica excitedly.

I was about to speak when the bell signaled that breakfast was over.

"Damn I knew we took too long this morning baby!" whined Sasha.

"I didn't hear any complaints this morning baby," said Jessica with a smirk.

"We'll continue this conversation later Spencer!" said Jessica as she got up and followed her girlfriend out of the dining hall.

I smiled and shook my head as I threw away my trash and made my way over to the auditorium. The welcome assembly was brief thankfully. We were free to explore the club tables. I figured I would give clubs a chance, I need to do better for myself and clubs is a good start. The first table I spotted was Chelsea's. She had her paintings displayed and pictures from trips the club took to various art galleries around the city. After hearing Chelsea's pitch for a good half hour, I signed my name up to join the club. Chelsea was a really nice girl and I could see us becoming good friends.

Next I made my way down rows of different sports tables and academic tables. Nothing really caught my attention. I was about to call it quits when I spotted a table with big black sparkly music notes around it. I had always loved to sing in the middle school choir team. I really wanted to join the choir at King, but Carmen said it was lame and time consuming, so I gave it up.

"Hey I'm Jonica, can you sing?" asked a girl with short blonde hair.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't in years, but I used to all the time. I mean like now I do in the shower and in the car. I'm decent I would say," I said rambling.

"Cool, you should join our choir, we sing modern music and it's really fun. We go on competitions around the state. It's really fun and the girls in the club are really cool. You should join," said Jonica.

"Where do I sign," I said with a smile.

"Right here," pointed Jonica. "We have our first meeting tonight in the juniors lounge after dinner. See you there…?" she said looking at me with her hand extended.

"Oh! Spencer, Spencer Carlin," I said shaking her hand.

"Alright cool, see you later Spencer," said Jonica.

When I got back to my dorm Kyla was on her bed writing something in her notebook.

"Hey Kyla," I said with a smile.

"Call me Ky Spencer," said Kyla returning my smile.

"Okay, as long as you call me Spence," I said.

"Deal Spence," said Kyla returning to her notebook.

"What are you working on Ky?" I asked her.

"Possible plays for the fall. I kind of want to do a mystery. Drama club meets tomorrow to vote on it so I need a list ready," said Kyla, not looking away from her notebook.

"Oh cool," I said, walking over to my bunk.

"I haven't seen Ashley all day," I said to Kyla.

"Consider it a blessing. She's probably in a janitor's closet with some chick," said Kyla as she continued to work on her list till the lunch bell rang.

"Man I hope lunch is decent," I said following Kyla.

It wasn't.

After lunch I realized that I really didn't have anything to do, I decided a walk was a great idea. I decided to check out where things were. I started in the library, which was huge and had so many books, computers, and rooms used for study groups. I then made my way over to the recreation building, it had two big rooms with four tvs in the center with chairs surrounding. There was a game room, and even a room with pool tables. I also spotted the school store, and a coffee shop that seniors got to work at to earn some extra money. After I finished exploring that building, I made my way back to Tressman Hall. I didn't feel like going back to my dorm yet, so I went in the junior lounge. It wasn't that big, it had a 46 inch tv and a couple couches and chairs. I decided to sit in the chair in the far corner of the room by the window. I took out my phone and called Carmen. Unfortunately it went to voicemail. I didn't feel like leaving a message. I wondered what in the hell could Carmen possibly be doing that she couldn't answer her damn phone. I decided to get up and head back to my dorm. When I went in Madison was laying on her bed, and Kyla and Chelsea were sitting on Kyla's bed.

"What's up guys," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Well we're trying to figure out how we can sneak out of here this weekend for a party we really want to go to," said Madison.

"I don't think we should risk it. Especially on the first week of school," said Chelsea.

"Where's your sense of adventure Chels?' said Madison.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't see getting suspended as a great adventure Mads" said Chelsea as the dinner bell rang.

For dinner we had roasted chicken, sweet potatoes, steamed broccoli, and vanilla pudding. It wasn't that bad, better than any of my previous meals. Sasha and Jessica came late again and almost missed dinner. After dinner I made my way over to the junior lounge for my first club meeting. I had to admit, I was a little nervous and excited at the same time. When I walked into the room I spotted Jonica with a group of girls in the back. She waved when she saw me and I made my way to where they were and grabbed a seat next to this girl named Sherry.

"I'm just waiting on one more person and then we can start the meeting," said Jonica.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late Jon, I had to get an issue with my classes straightened out!" said the late girl.

"It's cool Ash. For those of you who don't know this is Ashley Davies, she is in charge of picking out the songs we sing for our competitions. I determine who sings what though. Ash why don't you have a seat over there next to Spencer," said Jonica.

Ashley walked over and took the seat next to me.

"What happened Blondie? The book club was already full?" whispered Ashley before turning her attention back to Jonica.

Great, over twenty different clubs and I had to choose the one Ashley was in. Just great…


	3. What They Say About You Must Be True

Jonica went on to discuss the club and what we would be doing this year. I wish I could tell you what she said, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead I focused on the door and whether or not I should bolt it. What's the point of being in a club if you would be miserable being around someone you can't stand? I looked at Jonica, then at the door. I had to make my move now if I was going to get out of this. I took one last look at the door then made my move and stood up to leave.

"Alright great Spencer! Thanks for stepping up and volunteering!" said Jonica excitedly.

"Um yeah, of course. Yay me! What exactly am I volunteering for again?" I asked stupidly.

"Working with Ashley to pick out our material for our first competition. I'm sure the two of you will come up with something spectacular!" said Jonica as she clapped her hands.

"Ladies I have a good feeling about Spencer here, and I really think we have a great shot winning the state competition this year! This is our year!" said Jonica to the group.

"Are you sure Ashley even needs help? If she has always worked by herself the previous year's, I'm sure she could do it again," I said to Jonica.

"Oh don't be shy Spencer, I'm sure you will have some great suggestions," said Jonica as everyone agreed.

I knew everyone was happy. Not because I was some kind of musically gifted person that could actually give us a chance at state. In reality everyone was just happy that they wouldn't be the ones stuck working with Ashley.

"Alright today was just a meeting to get to know everyone and what we hope to accomplish this year. Our first competition will be October 15. We will be staying in a hotel overnight for that competition. We will discuss the details at a later date. For now drink plenty of water throughout the day ladies. Our next meeting will be Thursday night in Porter Hall, room 320 at eight sharp. I hope Ashley and Spencer can come up with some great suggestions by then. Again welcome, and have a nice evening everyone," said Jonica as she started to pack up her stuff.

I had to talk to Jonica, there was no way I could work with Ashley. I can't even live with her! I grabbed my stuff and made my way through the group so I could talk to Jonica. Someone had already gotten there first.

"Jon I don't need help doing this! I have always worked alone and we have done just fine in the past," exclaimed Ashley.

Exactly Ashley, just fine. I would like to win for a change, it's my senior year and my last chance to actually do something that I will be remembered for at Westcott," said Jonica as she gathered her paperwork and walked out of the lounge.

"Great," Ashley mumbled as she watched Jonica leave.

"I don't want to work with you just as much as you don't want to work with me Ashley. But for the sake of the team we should try to at least make this work," I said walking up to Ashley.

"Whatever blondie. We can meet in the library tomorrow at eight. But I will still be ultimately making the decisions on what songs we use," said Ashley as she walked away.

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself as I walked back to my dorm.

When I walked in Madison was rubbing lotion on her skin and Kyla and Chelsea were sitting on Kyla's bed and looking at something on Kyla's computer. Luckily Ashley hadn't returned to the room yet.

"Hey Spence, where have you been?" asked Kyla.

"Just around. Trying to make sure I know my way around so I can find my classes tomorrow," I said lying.

I couldn't tell them that I was meeting Ashley in the library tomorrow. They already warned me that I should be staying clear of her. They most likely knew Ashley was in choir. I figured there was no harm in them not knowing anything. Besides, I doubt after tomorrow there would be anymore meetings with Ashley so why bother saying anything.

"Well I can walk you to your first class Spence, my biology class is across from your chemistry class, said Chelsea with a smile.

"Thanks Chelsea, I appreciate that," I said returning her smile.

I grabbed some pajamas and my tooth brush bag and made my way down to the bathroom. On the way there I happened to see Ashley at the end of the hall talking to some girl. A part of me was curious as to whether or not the rumors about Ashley were true. Just out of natural curiosity.

"Wake up Spence!" shouted Kyla.

I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone to look at the time.

"It's five in the morning Kyla, breakfast doesn't even start for another two hours," I said rubbing my eyes.

"The bathroom gets crowded on the first day Spence. If you want a hot shower I suggest you shower now," said Kyla as she grabbed her stuff.

"I guess you're right," I said as I got out of bed.

I looked up at Ashley's bed.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked.

"She left to shower already," said Madison as she grabbed her stuff.

"So Spence are you nervous about your first day?" asked Kyla.

"Not really, I mean all schools are basically the same right?" I said.

I was definitely wrong. My first three classes had already assigned homework. Homework on the first day! At least at King you had it easy for the first week. This school was no joke when it came to academics. The only plus side was the fact that my new friends shared some of my classes, so we agreed to study together.

I made my way over to the usual table in the dining hall for lunch. Kyla and Chelsea were already there.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down.

"Hey Spence," they both said at the same time.

"So how is your first day of classes going Spence?" asked Chelsea as she bit into her sandwich.

"Honestly it's a bit overwhelming. I've never had so much homework before," I said feeling stressed out.

"You'll get used to it Spence. If you need any help let me know," Chelsea offered.

"Thanks Chels," I said with a smile.

"Okay so I heard from Jade who heard from Jamie that that party this weekend is going to be insane! It's going to be the most talked about party of the year! We have to go!" said Madison as she sat down.

"Where are we going?" asked Jessica as she and Sasha sat down with their trays.

"To the party that everyone is talking about," said Madison.

"Oh the one Aiden Dennison is throwing. Count us in," said Jessica as she opened her salad.

"Isn't that the guy that got Ashley pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah. He lives off campus and his family is loaded. He always throws the most insane parties, answered Madison.

"Count me out, I need to get some serious study time in," said Chelsea.

"Yeah I'm going to sit this one out too. I want to get to work on the play," said Kyla.

"Well what about you Spence? Are you in?" asked Madison.

"Sure why not. I could use a party," I said.

"Great then it's settled! This weekend is going to be epic!" said Madison as she clapped.

After lunch I had two more classes for the day, Calculus and World History. I was hoping my last two classes would be a little easier. As my luck would have it they weren't. Looks like I will be taking Chelsea up on her offer to help me with my classes. I remember on the first day Chelsea had mentioned that she was a straight A student. She also mentioned that she wanted to get into Notre Dame. I totally think she'll get in by the way. My brother Clay always talks about wanting to go to school there. I bet Clay and Chelsea would get along great. Maybe I'll introduce them to each other if he visits.

For the rest of the day I worked on homework and did some reading for my classes. I had to admit I was proud of myself for actually taking the time to work on my studies. At dinner I thought about Carmen and how I haven't really heard from her. I know she gets busy with helping to take care of her family, but I don't even a text asking how I'm doing. I knew a long distance relationship would be hard, but I didn't know it would be this hard.

It was getting close to eight, so I figured I better make my way over to the library. I wasn't sure if Ashley was going to show since I haven't seen her around today. I did see her at lunch at her usual table, but that was about it. I decided to take a notepad and a pen with me just in case.

"Where are you off to Spence?" asked Kyla.

"Oh I was just going to the library to do some research. I have a paper coming up in my lit class and I want to get started early," I said making my way out of the door.

I made my way over to the library about ten minutes after eight. I walked around looking for Ashley, assuming she hadn't bothered to show. I ended up spotting her towards the back corner of the library. She was sitting at a table with her computer and some papers. She had on some black reading glasses that made her look studious, but in a hot way. Not that I'm saying Ashley is hot. That would be crazy.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"You're late blondie," said Ashley not looking away from her computer.

"You know you could call me Spencer, which is my name," I said pushing my chair in.

"I'm fully aware of your name blondie," said Ashley, still not looking at me.

"I didn't think you would show," I said looking at her.

"Well I said I would be here, so here I am," said Ashley still looking at her computer.

"So what songs have you came up with so far?" I asked.

"Not sure yet," said Ashley.

"Well it needs to be something current that people will know," I said.

"Really? I never would have thought of that! Thanks blondie," Ashley said sarcastically.

I just couldn't take this girl anymore.

"What the fuck is your problem Ashley? Do you just act like a bitch to everyone, or do you just have something against me?" I asked fed up.

"Don't flatter yourself blondie, I don't care enough about you to single you out," said Ashley, still not looking at me.

"You know what, fuck this and fuck you Ashley! Jonica can find someone else to work with you, though I highly doubt anyone would," I said getting up and starting to walk away.

"And you know what Ashley," I said turning around. "Honestly at first I kind of felt like giving you a chance. I know everybody at this school judges you and talks bad about you, but I thought hey, maybe it's all talk and people don't actually know the real you. I thought that maybe we could do this and I would see that there is actually an ounce of good in you. But no, you're just a cold-hearted bitch," I said making my exit.

I never turned back after that. I was done with Ashley completely. No way in hell was I going to work with her anymore. When I got back to the room I was quiet, my roommates assumed I was tired. Eventually Ashley came back to the room and got in bed once she thought everyone was asleep. She didn't say anything and neither did I. I started to feel sleep over take me as I drifted off into a deep sleep. Had I stayed awake for a moment longer, I would have heard the faint sounds of someone crying above me…


	4. I Just Came To Party

A few days had passed since by encounter with Ashley. She hasn't said anything to me and I haven't said anything to her. Not that I really had the chance to speak with her since she only came to the room to sleep and she would be the first onc awake in the morning, so she would be gone by the time I would get up in the morning. Tonight was another choir meeting and Ashley and I haven't even discussed possible ideas for songs we could use. I might as well just be honest with Jonica and let her know that there is no way in hell that I could work with Ashley. Jonica will just have to find someone else for the job.

"What's on your mind Spence?" asked Kyla.

"Huh, oh nothing," I said poking at my dinner.

"Well this weekend will cheer you up girl, the party is going to be crazy," said Madison as she finished her fruit.

"I could use some fun this weekend. My girlfriend has been really distant since I moved here," I said.

"Maybe she's just having a tough time dealing with it, so she needs some space," suggested Kyla.

"Or maybe she's just moved on to some other hot California girl," said Jessica as she ate her corn on the cob.

"Seriously Jess sometimes you need a filter for your mouth since you just say whatever is on you mind," said Sasha as she elbowed Jessica.

"Shit I really should get going, club meeting," I said getting up.

"See Jess, now you upset Spencer," said Sasha glaring at her girlfriend.

"I was only kidding Spencer, I'm sorry," said Jessica sincerely.

"Well I forgive you. But I really do have to go, I'll see you guys back at the dorm," I said waving goodbye to my friends.

When I got to the room almost everyone was already there. I took a seat near the back. I looked around, but saw no sign of Ashley. Maybe she wasn't coming. Maybe she really took what I said to heart. A part of me started to feel a little guilty.

"Alright ladies, let's get started," said Jonica enthusiastically.

"Sorry I'm late again Jon, I just had to work on a few things," said Ashley as she rushed into the room carrying her stuff and wearing her glasses. She took a seat a few rows next to me.

"No problem Ash. Well I guess we should get down to it. So have you and Spencer come up with anything yet?" asked Jonica as she looked at me and Ashley and then Ashley looked at me.

"Well actually Jonica…" I started to say.

"Please tell me Ashley was able to work with you. Seriously Ashley this is ridiculous!" said Jonica annoyed.

I looked over at Ashley and she had her head down, clearly embarrassed. Sure I didn't like the girl, but she didn't deserve the humiliation. Okay maybe she did, but a part of me couldn't handle seeing her like that.

"Actually we work great together. We just haven't found the right material we want to use. We're meeting this weekend and we promise to have everything figured out next meeting," I said looking at Jonica.

"Oh, well good. Carry on then. Well then tonight we can discuss what the first competition will entail," said Jonica as she continued with the meeting.

"Alright great meeting ladies, see you next week," said Jonica as she packed up her stuff at the end.

I made my way out of the lounge into the hallway. Soon I heard someone making their way next to me.

"You didn't have to do that you know," said Ashley as she walked with me.

"A simple thank you would be nice," I said as I stopped to look at Ashley.

"Well I didn't need you to do that for me. I can handle things on my own," said Ashley.

"You know what, whatever Ashley," I said marching off.

Seriously what is that girl's problem? I should have never spoken up like that to Jonica. I just should have let Ashley take what she had coming. Stupid me for caring.

I tried to focus on my studies for the next couple of days. It was a good distraction considering I was hearing less and less from Carmen every day. Maybe she had found someone else. If that was the case she should have at least had the decency to break up with me. Whatever, it didn't matter tonight. Tonight we were hitting up that party and I was determined to have a good time and forget my problems for a night.

"Wow Spence, you look hot!" said Madison looking me over.

"Thanks Mads, you look hot yourself," I said admiring Madison's sense of style.

"Ky you and Chels are going to miss out on the fun tonight," Madison said looking at Kyla and Chelsea sitting on Kyla's bed.

"I'm sure we'll survive missing this one," said Kyla.

Suddenly our door opened and it was Ashley coming back from wherever she goes. She didn't say anything to us as she climbed up into her bunk. She pulled out a book, not bothering to look at us once.

"Alright Spencer let's hit it, Sasha and Jess are waiting for us," said Madison as she looked at her phone.

"Have fun you guys," said Kyla as we left.

I decided to take out my phone and text Carmen that I missed her. I didn't get a reply right away so I put my phone back in my purse.

When we arrived at Aiden's house the place was huge! Aiden definitely came from money. The place was already packed with girls from Westcott and guys from Woodberry Preparatory. We decided to separate and mingle. Madison had her eye on some cute guy by the keg. I decided to explore the place before I did some drinking. I made my way past the living room and into a hallway. I went into a room with a pool table, a stocked bar, and some couches. There was a glass case with tons of trophies inside. I moved in to get a closer look at them.

"Basketball trophies, I've been playing since I was five," said a dark haired guy beside me.

"You must me Aiden," I said looking at him.

"Well that's not fair, you know my name, but I don't know yours," said Aiden with a smile.

"I'm Spencer. And I'm also gay so if you're trying to hit on me, don't waste your time," I said to Aiden.

"I have made a gay girl go straight before," said Aiden with a smirk.

"Well not going to happen. It was nice to meet you," I said getting ready to leave.

"Wait, have a drink with me. As a friend," said Aiden with a smile.

"I don't know," I said unsure.

"Please, one drink. Then you can leave and ignore me the rest of the night if you want," said Aiden convincingly.

"Sure why not," I said, hoping this would get him to leave me alone.

Aiden went behind the bar to make us drinks. I decided to sit down on one of the couches.

"Here you go," said Aiden as he handed me a red cup and sat down.

"Thanks," I said taking a large sip of whatever he gave me.

"What is this? It tastes weird," I asked questionably.

"It's just a strong whiskey," said Aiden with a smirk.

I shrugged it off and took another sip. Suddenly I started to feel a little light headed. Maybe this stuff was a lot stronger than I thought. Suddenly the room started to get fuzzy and voices got deep and echoed.

"What did you put in this," I slurred to Aiden.

"Just a little something to get this party started," said Aiden as he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Stop," I tried to slurr. My eyes started to droop as I started to feel really tired.

"Don't worry baby, you'll enjoy this," said Aiden as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" a voice yelled. The voice sounded so muffled that I couldn't make out who it was.

"Mind your own business. Why are you even here, you're the last person I would invite," said Aiden in a voice I could barely understand.

"Come on Spencer let's go," said a blurry figure in front of me.

"Leave her and us alone. In fact get out of my house!" said Aiden.

"I'm not leaving without Spencer, or I'll call the cops," said the blurry figure.

"Take her then, way hotter girls here anyway," said Aiden as he got up and left.

"Spencer let's go. Can you walk?" asked the blurry figure.

"I'm just so tired," I slurred to the figure.

I felt the person swing my arm over their shoulder as we started to walk out of the room. The room started to spin and I couldn't even see clearly. As we walked I eventually knew we were outside because I could feel the cool night breeze on my face. I wanted to sleep. I couldn't think, I just knew I needed sleep. We kept walking till the person opened a car door and led me inside the passenger's side. They then got into the car and drove.

"Stay with me Spencer, you need to stay awake," said the person.

I tried to focus on them. The only thing I could make out was the person was wearing a black bracelet with purple writing on it. I couldn't make out what the writing was.

"Spencer you need to drink lots of water to stay hydrated," said the person as they gave me a water bottle.

I drank the water, the coldness felt good going down. I couldn't tell you what happened next, everything went dark after that.

"Kyla I really need your help with this paper!" whined Madison as I opened my eyes.

I was back in the dorm in my own bed. But how the hell did I get here?

"About time you woke up Spence, you've been asleep all afternoon," said Madison.

"What time is it?" I asked confused.

"Almost three," said Kyla.

"Oh my god, I've been asleep all day," I said surprised.

"Yeah you must have gotten wasted last night," said Madison.

"How did I get here?" I asked them, hoping for some answers.

"No idea, you were in bed by the time I got home," said Kyla.

"I'm just going to ask Chelsea for help with my paper," said Madison as she left the room.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to remember what I could from last night. I remember Aiden giving me something and being all drugged up. And then there was the blurry figure that rescued me. But who was that?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard our door open, expecting Madison and Chelsea. Instead it was just Ashley. She looked like she had just gotten back from a run. She didn't say anything as usual as she put down her ipod and took off her sweatshirt. I was about to get up and get ready for a shower when something caught my eye. On Ashley's wrist was a black bracelet, only this time I could make out what the purple words said, it read Purple Venom. It was Ashley who saved me. Ashley who told off Aiden and brought me home. Ashley Davies. How is this even possible?


	5. Does This Make Us Friends Now?

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing what the readers think! And I'm happy everyone is loving this story as much as I am loving writing it!**

I spent the rest of the day trying to remember what I could from last night. There was no way Ashley could have helped me last night. Ashley Davies can't stand me and the feeling is mutual. After dinner I was finishing up some homework while laying on my bed. Ashley was sitting on her bed reading and Kyla was doing something on her computer. Madison was off somewhere with Chelsea. I needed to talk to Ashley, but I couldn't do it in front of Kyla.

"What are you working on Kyla?" I asked.

"Well there is a dance coming up next month with Woodberry and I'm narrowing down my options for a date," said Kyla not looking away from the screen.

"What dance?" I asked curious.

"The Fall Ball, we do it every year. My date last year was a nightmare. He was too drunk to even dance with me and he ended up throwing up on my dress. This year I want to be smart in my choice of date," said Kyla looking up at me.

"What to help me?" asked Kyla.

"Guys aren't really my thing," I said looking at Kyla to see what her reaction would be.

"Yeah I know you're gay Spencer, but you can still tell a decent guy from a jerk," said Kyla looking back at her computer.

"True, but you would be better off asking Chelsea or Madison," I said finishing up the last of my homework.

"True, I should ask them both since they're in the lounge," said Kyla getting up and leaving with her computer.

Finally we were alone, it was the perfect moment to ask Ashley about last night. Truth be told I was a little nervous, I don't really know why.

"So why did you do it?" I asked, still laying on my bed.

"Do what?" I heard Ashley answer above me.

"Last night, at the party," I answered.

"Don't know what you're even talking about Blondie," said Ashley nonchalantly.

I got out of my bunk to stand and look at her directly.

"I know it was you that stopped Aiden from doing god knows what to me last night. You're the only person that has a bracelet like that," I said pointing to her wrist.

She looked up from her book to look at me.

"Actually this bracelet was very popular in the eighties and I'm sure a lot of people have one," answered Ashley.

"Not what I meant," I said frustrated.

"What does it even matter? It's over now. A simple thank you is enough," said Ashley.

"Well thank you. But I just don't get why you would do that, you hate me. And what were you even doing there. From stories I've heard around school, Aiden's house would be the last place you would be at," I said, not breaking eye contact with Ashley.

"Oh right, because I was a horrible person who got pregnant and aborted a baby right? I guess if that's what everyone says it must be true," said Ashley sounding angry now.

"I never said I believed it. I'm just saying what I heard," I said.

"Not everything you hear is true Spencer. And maybe I thought you were someone different than ever other girl at this school that thinks the worst of me. But maybe I was wrong," said Ashley jumping down out of her bed to grab her shoes and hoodie to leave.

"And for the record Spencer, I don't hate you," said Ashley as she leaved and closed the door.

Ugh this girl was so frustrating! In a way though I suppose she is right. From the start I have listened to what my roommates and the school has said about her reputation and how I should avoid her. But I never stopped to actually take the time to get to know Ashley. I had to go find her, I couldn't leave our conversation the way it ended. I owed her for what she did for me last night. I have no clue where she would go off to, but I might be able to find someone who would.

I remembered on the first day of school that Ashley was friends with a girl with short black hair that came to our room to talk with her. They obviously were friends and she probably knew where Ashley was. I remember Kyla had told me her name was Brooke and she was a senior. I figured I would check the senior dorms, they were two floors above us in the same building. After asking around I found Brooke in a dorm room with two other girls. The door to the dorm was already opened so I let myself in. The girls immediately looked up after learning of my presence.

"Um, can I help you?" asked some red headed girl.

"I'm looking for Ashley, know where she could be?" I asked them.

"What business do you have with Ashley?" asked Brooke.

"Well that's none of your business. I just need to speak with her," I said defensively.

"Attitude, you must be the Carlin girl," answered Brooke.

"Do I know you?" I asked her.

"Ashley is in the old storage room above the auditorium. Nobody uses it anymore so she uses it to work on music or be alone up there," answered Brooke.

"Okay thanks," I said as I turned around to leave the room as the girls went back to whatever they were doing.

The campus was still confusing to me, but I was still finding my way around a lot better than I had on the first day here. The auditorium was pretty big, way nicer than King's auditorium ever was. I noticed a door that read Stairs, I decided this must be the way to the storage room. As I made my way up the stairs I realized how out of shape I really was. When I got to the top I stopped to catch my breath. There was a door at the end of a small hallway. I could faintly hear someone singing, so I slowly moved closer to the door to get a better listen. The voice sounded beautiful.

 _When it went down, it was so hard to breathe  
I gave up everything in a slow fall down to the floor  
Life was escaping me, I couldn't find myself  
'Til it was all lost  
Not anymore_

 _I'm holding on to all the pieces of my hearts debris  
'Til it's time  
I'll pull it together and fix myself eventually  
And know it's mine_

 _I found gold in the wreckage, put it on a necklace  
Keepin' it cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine  
I wear it like a message, so I don't forget it  
Keepin' it cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine_

 _I know that it's mine no matter what I do  
I know that it's mine whether I win or lose  
And even though my heart needs to take its time  
I know that it's mine, I know that it's mine_

"Ashley?" I asked as I knocked and opened the door.

Ashley jumped up from her seat as she stopped singing abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"How did you even know where I was?" she Ashley confused.

"I asked Brooke," I said.

"Of course, Brooke can't keep a secret to save her life," said Ashley as she shook her head.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked looking around.

Ashley had made the room her own. She had posters up along the walls and pictures with a man I assume is her father. She had some musical instruments, there was even a small sofa in the room.

"Mr. Haskin the music teacher lets me use this as a quiet private studio. He's a huge fan of my dad who's a rock star. He was big in the eighties," answered Ashley as she put down the guitar she was using.

"So what did you need to talk to me about so badly?" asked Ashley as she closed her guitar case.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. From the start I've been listening to rumors here without even trying to get to know you. Even though you don't make trying to get to know you easy," I said honestly.

"I don't let people in. Not even my friends. I haven't trusted someone like that since that night," she said to herself.

"Since what night?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, it was a long time ago," said Ashley looking at me.

"Can we start over? I mean we do have to work together for choir. And I think Jonica will kill you if we can't work together," I said.

Ashley smiled and laughed," Yeah, Jon does get crazy when it comes to choir.

"So how about we meet up tomorrow and get serious about this song list thing," I asked Ashley.

"Alright deal. We can meet up here after dinner," said Ashley.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I smiled.

"Before I go though, can you please tell me why you helped me out last night?" I asked Ashley.

"Well if you absolutely must know, I like the fact that you at least talk to me and call me on my bull shit. Every other chick in this school is scared of me because of rumors, not you. Something is different about you. And I knew you were going to that party and I know what Aiden is capable of. I just wanted to protect you," said Ashley as her cheeks got red.

"Well thank you again. I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have been there," I said gratefully.

"Luckily we won't have to find out," said Ashley as she looked me in the eyes.

I turned around to leave and stopped and turned around.

"Want to walk back with me since we are going to the same place?" I asked Ashley.

"Thanks, but I have some things to finish up here first," said Ashley.

"I'll see you back at the dorm then," I said to Ashley as I was about to leave.

"See you later Blondie," said Ashley as she smiled then picked up her notebook and sat down on the couch.

I smiled back and left. Wow, so does this make me and Ashley friends now? Definitely a surprising turn of events.


	6. Working Together

"So I think Eric Sanders is cute, but I also think Justin Derwin is cute," said Kyla as she ate her oatmeal.

The four of us were having breakfast at our usual table, Kyla, Madison, Chelsea, and myself. Unfortunately breakfast today was oatmeal, and I happen to hate oatmeal. Guess I would just be hungry till lunch time.

"Yeah Ky, but Justin was all over Bianca DeMarco at the party, so he will mostly take her to the dance," said Madison as she drank her orange juice.

"Please tell me you are not talking about that stupid fall dance again Ky," said Jessica as she and Sasha sat down.

"It's not stupid Jess. I happen to love dances. And I already bought a new dress for it this summer," said Kyla defensively.

"Babe I thought we were going to the dance this year," asked Sasha surprised.

"I told you baby, while everyone is busy with that dance shit we will have the dorm to ourselves to do whatever we want," said Jessica as she kissed Sasha's neck.

"Yeah so guess we are skipping the dance this year," said Sasha with a smile.

"Enough about the dance, what are we doing this weekend?" asked Madison looking at all of us.

"Well there is a pretty cool art exhibit this weekend at that new gallery downtown," answered Chelsea.

"Boring chica, we need to do something fun," said Madison.

"Art is fun Mads," said Chelsea defensively.

"For you maybe Chels, but not for everyone," said Madison.

"Oh Spence, the first art club meeting is tomorrow night," said Chelsea to me.

"Okay thanks Chels," I said with a polite smile.

Shortly after the bell rang and I was making my way to my first period. The day carried on slowly. I think it felt even slower than usual. I was kind of anxious about seeing Ashley later. I know we kind of buried the hatchet and left on good terms last night, but today is a new day and maybe things wouldn't go so well. Only one way to find out I suppose.

"Where you headed off to Spence?" asked Kyla as I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door.

"Just meeting up with someone for the choir club," I said as I left the room.

I started to walk downstairs when my phone started to go off. I took it out and saw that it was Carmen.

"Hello," I said coldly.

"Hey baby!" said Carmen.

"Where the hell have you been? You never call me back when I call and most of the time you never text me back, or when you do it's hours later," I said angrily.

"I know baby, it's been so hard with you living so far away from me. But I do have a surprise for you," said Carmen excitedly.

"And what would that be?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"You'll find out soon enough baby. Oh Sara says to tell you hi, we're on our way to Joey's crib for a party," said Carmen.

"Well I have to go anyway, I have to work on school stuff," I said.

"Yeah right Spence, you never do school work. Well go have fun and I will call you soon. Love you babe," said Carmen as she hung up the phone.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked over to the auditorium. The second trip up the stairs to the storage room was just as bad as it had been the first time around. I seriously should start working out or something if we would be meeting up here a lot. When I got to the top I could see the door to the room was open. I made my way inside and saw Ashley sitting on the couch with her notebook and pencil. She had on her black reading glasses that really made her look sexy. Woah, did I just call Ashley Davies sexy, where did that come from?

"Hey Ashley," I said, feeling nervous.

"Hey Spencer. Wondered if you were going to show or not," she said looking up at me.

"Why wouldn't you think I would show? Wait did you just call me Spencer?" I asked surprised.

"It is your name isn't it? And I don't know, I thought maybe you would change your mind and bail," said Ashley.

"Well I guess I'm just used to being called Blondie by you. And I said I would come so I did," I said taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to Ashley.

"Depends on what it is," she said, still looking at her notebook.

"How the hell do you walk up all these flights of stairs every day to get up here?" I asked her.

She looked up and smiled," it's nothing to me. I have strong legs, I run twice a day every day," said Ashley.

"Wow, I don't know if I could run twice a day," I said truthfully.

"I bet you could. You should come run with me some time, it would make the trip up here a whole lot easier. That is if you wanted to," said Ashley.

"I'll think about it," I said honestly.

"Where are you from," she asked.

"Los Angeles," I said.

"Never been there before," said Ashley.

"Well where are you from?" I asked.

"New York. I live with my dad during the summer. He isn't around much because he's usually gone playing shows all around the country," said Ashley.

"That must suck," I said.

"I enjoy time alone," said Ashley as she shrugged.

"Clearly," I said looking around the room with arms up in the air.

Ashley just smiled.

"You know you're not as terrifying as everyone makes you out to be," I said to her.

She laughed," Thanks I guess," said Ashley unsure.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile.

After that it was easy to talk to Ashley. We covered all of the basics, our favorite movies, our favorite music, and favorite colors. I talked about my family, Carmen, and how I ended up at Westcott. Ashley didn't judge me as she listened and it felt easy to talk to her. Ashley didn't go into much detail about her family. She told me about her dad and how they lived the rich life because her dad was a famous rock star that was tremendously successful in the eighties. All she told me about her mom was that she hadn't spoken to her in years. I could see the hurt in her eyes when she talked about her mom. I just let her tell me what she wanted to tell me, not pressing for more information than what I got. She told me that her mom and dad divorced when she was six. She was living with her mom during the summers, then something happened between her and her mom two years ago, and ever since then she hasn't spoken to her mom and she lives with her dad Raife during the summer.

"You know we've been up here for over two hours and we still haven't decided on one song to sing at the competition," I said.

"Yeah you're right, guess we sort of lost track of time talking," said Ashley with a smile.

"What about that song you were singing last night? You have a beautiful voice by the way," I said, making Ashley blush.

"Mine by Phoebo Ryan? No way could we sing that. We have to sing some popular pop hit," said Ashley.

"Why?" I asked.

"Haven't you seen Glee? They sing something popular that people will know," said Ashley.

"Well that's just a show. I think we need something with emotion that will make the crowd feel something," I said.

"It's worth a try," said Ashley.

We worked together to decide on songs. It turned out that Ashley and I actually work quite well together. Go figure right? It didn't take us long to come to a decision that we both agreed on. Jonica would either love it or hate it. Guess we would have to wait and find out on Thursday night.

"Well guess we better call it a night since we only have ten minutes till curfew," I said after looking at the time on my phone.

"Yeah guess we should," said Ashley as she got up and stretched.

As she stretched her shirt had ridden up, exposing her abs. I couldn't help but stare, a part of me wanted to touch them, with my fingers and my tongue. I quickly diverted my attention to the No Doubt poster she had on the wall.

"You know I'm convinced Gwen Stefani is a vampire. She never seems to age, like ever," I said, my eyes still on the poster.

"Oh I know right, she's still so hot though," said Ashley as she gathered up her stuff.

"Definitely," I said grabbing my stuff as I stood up.

We walked back to our dorm together, talking the whole way back about the most random things. Ashley was actually really sweet and funny. I couldn't understand how she got the reputation that she had. All I knew now was that I didn't care, I just know that Ashley is someone I would love to get to know. Something about her intrigues me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing…


	7. Where I'm Meant To Be

**Luvsspence, your review made me happy, so I absolutely had to update! I wish I could update more often, but work is giving me soooo many hours lately that by the time I get home I don't want to do anything but sleep. Sucks! But thankfully I am off Saturday and Sunday so there will be some serious writing going on! As always enjoy and review! Reviews are my motivation! =)**

Have you ever had that feeling where you felt like you were where you were meant to be? Like all the past events in your life has lead you to this moment right now?

"So what do you think Jonica?" I said nervously, glancing at Ashley.

"I have to say, I wasn't sure if you guys could pull it off, but I think this list is brilliant! We may actually have a shot this year!" said Jonica excitedly.

I looked over at Ashley and smiled, in exchange she gave me the cutest nose crinkling smile.

"Ladies rehearsal starts next Thursday and I will be picking solos. This is going to be a great year! That is all for tonight," said Jonica as she wrapped up the meeting.

"Great job Spencer," said a few people as they walked past me.

I made my way over to Ashley after she finished talking to someone.

"Told you it was a great idea," I said as I smiled at Ashley.

"I've never seen Jonica so excited about anything before. You must have blown her mind," said Ashley with a smile.

"We blew her mind! A lot of those songs were your picks," I said honestly.

"What can I say, music is in my blood," bragged Ashley.

"This is true," I said.

"I'll see you back at the dorm," said Ashley as she smiled then turned around and walked out of the lounge.

I was super excited about how much Jonica liked what Ashley and I decided. I had to tell Carmen. I took out my phone to call her.

"Hey baby!" said Carmen.

"Hey Carm! Oh my god tonight was amazing! I worked on this competition thing with this girl Ashley for choir club and everybody loved it!" I said excitedly.

"Funny Spence. You and I both know you wouldn't be caught dead in some lame ass choir club. How are the parties there though?" asked Carmen.

"You know me Carm, quite the kidder. The parties are cool, I actually thought about hitting up a party tonight so I will talk to you later," I said, not feeling as happy as I was a second ago.

"Well don't have too much fun without me baby. I love you," said Carmen as she hung up.

Yeah, love you too," I quietly said to myself as I put my phone away.

I really didn't feel like going back to the dorm, and there was still an hour left before curfew, so I decided to go for a walk outside. I sat down at a bench in the court yard. I looked over to the auditorium building and noticed its lights were still on. I wonder if Ashley was in her spot up there. It wouldn't hurt to check. I made my way over to the building and went inside. After the exhausting trip up all of those dreadful stairs I was welcomed by the sound of Ashley singing. She seemed to be singing something original. I walked inside the room. Ashley had her back to me as she played her guitar and sang. I just stood there and listened till she finished.

"Wow," I said.

"Oh my god Spencer, you scared me. How long were you standing there?" asked Ashley as she jumped up surprised.

"Long enough to hear how amazingly talented you are! Did you write that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it needs work," said Ashley sounding embarrassed.

"I thought it was great," I said as I smiled and sat down on the couch opposite of Ashley.

"So what brings you up here?" asked Ashley curiously.

"I just went for a walk and happened to pass by and I just thought I might see if you were up here, and if you weren't at least I would get some good cardio in," I said.

"Why didn't you go back to the dorm," asked Ashley curiously.

"I just needed some air," I admitted.

"Everything okay?" asked Ashley.

"Things are just weird with Carmen. Maybe it's just a distance thing. I don't know," I said as I looked at Ashley.

"Well don't read too much into it. You're in a new environment and away from her so things will probably feel weird right now," said Ashley as she put away her guitar.

"Yeah you're probably right. Thanks Ashley," I said looking at her.

"No problem Spencer," said Ashley as she picked up her notebook.

"Well I guess I should go since it's almost curfew," I said getting ready to leave.

"Yeah I should go pretty soon as well," said Ashley as she stood up and stretched.

"Alright well I will see you back at the dorm," I said.

"Hey Spence, got any plans tomorrow night?" asked Ashley nervously.

I smiled internally at the fact that she just called me by my nickname.

"Well Chelsea wanted me to go to a gallery with her, and Madison wanted me to go clubbing with her. But I really don't want to do either though. Why? Do you have something in mind?" I asked her as I rambled.

"Well I'm planning on going to this small place where they do open mic. You could come along with, you know if you want," asked Ashley as she looked down at the floor.

"Honestly that sounds really cool Ash, I would love to go with you," I said with a smile.

"Great, well we can leave around eight," said Ashley as she returned my smile.

"Sounds like a plan, see you back at the dorm," I said as I left the room.

I couldn't help but smile all the way back to my dorm. I know I've just started to get to know Ashley, but I really feel this deep connection to her already. I have a feeling she will become an important person in my life.

"I can't believe we're having meatloaf again. Didn't they feed us this crap last week?" asked Madison.

"No you're thinking of the meatballs. We haven't had meatloaf this semester. And plus I like the meatloaf," said Kyla as she ate her food.

"Well if you like it so much Ky, you are welcomed to have mine. Besides, I plan on going out tonight and getting some real food," said Madison.

It was Friday night. I was sitting with my friends at our usual table, eating what they say is meatloaf. To me this is a hunk of mystery meat. My dad makes a kick ass meatloaf. Oh how I miss that man's food!

"So Spence, are you coming with me to the gallery tonight?" asked Chelsea.

"No because she's going clubbing with me, right chica?" asked Madison.

"Actually I made other plans for tonight," I said as I took a drink from my bottle of water.

"And what plans would that be?" asked Madison.

"Just hanging with a girl from choir. We're going to hear some live music," I said, feeling guilty that I hid the fact that the girl was Ashley.

"Lame Carlin. I hope you aren't turning out to be one of those band geeks," said Madison as she opened her fruit cup.

"I'm not even in the band Madison!" I said offended.

"Band, choir, same thing really," said Madison as she ate her fruit.

"Not really though. The difference is an instrument," chimed in Kyla.

"Yes, but band and choir aren't that cool," said Madison.

"I think it's cool. Have you not seen Pitch Perfect Mads? Those girls were pretty kick ass. And Anna Kendrick is hot!" added Jessica.

"Yeah but I'm hotter," said Sasha.

"That you are my love, that you are," said Jessica before kissing Sasha.

"Whatever, miss out on all the fun if that's what you want to do," said Madison as she got up with her tray.

"We better get going too Ky, the new exhibit opens at seven-thirty," said Chelsea as she got up.

"Yeah good idea. Later guys," said Kyla as she followed Chelsea.

"So who is this mystery choir girl," asked Jessica.

"Jess mind your own business. Sorry Spence, she is extremely nosy," said Sasha as she finished her drink.

"I'm not nosy babe, just inquisitive," said Jessica.

"Please, I've been here for two weeks and I already know you're the queen of gossip," I said as finished my water then stood up and grabbed my tray.

"Damn, tell her Spence," said Sasha as she laughed.

I smiled as I turned and walked out of the dining hall after disposing my garbage.

After deciding on what to wear, I took a quick shower. When I got back to the room Ashley was already there waiting. I couldn't help but stare at her appearance. She looked incredibly beautiful. I made sure to look away before she could catch me. We made our way downstairs to the student parking garage where Ashley's white Audi R8 was parked. The ride to the small club was filled with conversation and laughter. Two weeks ago I couldn't stand to be around this girl, and now it was just so easy to talk to her. I feel like we can talk about anything and everything. I've really never been able to do that with anyone. Not even Carmen.

"Wow this place is amazing! Who knew there was so much hidden talent in Ohio," I said looking around.

"I know right. I've heard some of the most amazing music here. It's my favorite place to be. I just feel so alive hear," said Ashley as she smiled.

"You want to dance" I asked.

"No I don't dance," said Ashley.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"It involves a lot of touching and I'm not really that comfortable with being touched on my body," confessed Ashley.

"Okay no dancing. The music alone is enough, I could listen to it all night," I said changing the subject.

"Have you ever performed her," I asked.

"Me? No never. I don't think I would ever have the courage to go up there and sing something that I wrote," confessed Ashley.

"Too bad. It's a shame to deprive the world of the music genius that is Ashley Davies," I said.

Ashley blushed and smiled.

"Please, I'm no music genius. I mean, sure I love to sing and write music, but it's just a hobby for myself. It's like an escape for me when life gets tough," admitted Ashley.

"Well I think you have an amazing voice and the song I heard you singing was incredible! You have a gift when it comes to writing music. You should really share it with the world," I said.

"Maybe someday" said Ashley.

"Well when that day comes I want to be there. That is if that's okay with you," I said.

"Deal, just as long as you don't make a big deal out of it," said Ashley.

"Woah, so I can't take off my bra and throw it on stage while screaming your name?" I said jokingly.

"Well you could, but I'm pretty sure it would get you banned from here. Which would be a shame. You know, then you would miss out on some great music," said Ashley.

"Well we can't have that," I said before taking a sip of my drink.

We fell into a comfortable silence for the next couple of songs.

"Hey Ash," I said looking at Ashley.

"Yeah Spence," said Ashley as she focused on the stage.

"This might sound weird, but have you ever had the feeling that where you are in this moment in time is where you were meant to be?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned to look at me.

"Well like right now, I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. I dreaded the move here and hated my parents for sending me, but I feel like Westcott is changing me for the better. My life back home is a mess," I admitted.

Ashley ignored the music and focused on me.

"My family can't stand to look at me most days, and the sad thing is I can't even blame them. I did some pretty messed up shit with Carmen," I admitted.

"What kind of things, if you don't mind me asking," said Ashley.

"Well I would steal from my parents, and then there was the sneaking out all of the time. And so much drinking and experimenting with drugs," I said looking down at the table.

"Well maybe you were meant to come here. In a way I feel like we were meant to be friends. You know more about me already then any of my friends here do. I've built up so many walls that no one really knows the real me anymore," confessed Ashley.

"I feel like I see the real you," I said looking at Ashley.

Ashley just smiled, which in return made me smile.

"Well well, so this is the mysterious choir girl," said a familiar voice behind us.


	8. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

**lluvspence your last review made me even happier! I love that you love my stories so much! I have to say you are one of my favorite reviewers and I do a happy dance when you review my work! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! I'm going to try to update again in a couple days after work, no promises though. Thursday I'm going to a Tegan and Sara concert (YAY!) so I want to update before then. As always enjoy and review!**

"Well well, so this is the mysterious choir girl," said a familiar voice behind us.

Ashley and I turned to look and there was Madison standing there with some guy.

"Mads, I thought you were going clubbing?" I asked.

"I was and that's where I met Jimmy here and he wanted to stop by to watch his brother perform," said Madison.

"Oh that's cool then," I said.

"Spence can I talk to you privately for a second?" asked Madison.

"Sure Mads," I said as I got up.

"Be right back," I said to Ashley.

Madison took my hand and pulled me over to the bar area.

"Spence what the fuck? What are you doing hanging with Ashley? I told you that girl is bad news and being friends with her is bad for your reputation," said Madison.

"So, I don't care about what you've heard about Ashley. She's actually a really cool person if you take the time to get to know her," I said defensively.

"Spence, I get that you want to make friends, but I'm telling you Ashley is not the kind of friend you want. And she has a reputation for using girls for sex, and then she throws them away and moves on to the next," said Madison.

"Mads I appreciate you looking out for me. But I don't care about what people say about Ashley. Ashley is my friend. And even if what they say about her is true, I don't care. Your past doesn't define you. But unless I hear it from Ashley, then it doesn't matter to me," I said.

"Alright Spence, just be careful is all I'm saying," said Madison as she made her way back to the table.

Ashley was playing with her hands and Madison's guy had his hands in his pockets and was bobbing his head to the music.

"Let's go get a private table Jimmy," said Madison as she wrapped her arm around Jimmy.

"I'll see you both back at the dorm," said Madison as she left with Jimmy.

Ashley was being quiet. She continued to play with her hands. I could tell something was bothering her.

"Everything okay," I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Hey you want to get out of here? Maybe go to the beach and take a walk by the lake?" asked Ashley.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

Ashley paid for our drinks, even though I protested and told her I could pay for my own. We drove to the beach in silence. Ashley parked the car and we got out. The beach wasn't too crowded, there was a group of kids having a bonfire. We took off our shoes and walked along the shore.

"One thing I miss back home is the beach, a lot different than here. I miss the smell of the ocean," I said trying to break the silence.

"What did Madison say to you back at the club? And be honest with me Spencer," said Ashley as she looked at me finally.

"She told me I should stay away from you. That you love to use girls for sex then toss them aside," I admitted.

"I should have guessed," said Ashley as she sat down on the sand.

"I told her it didn't matter to me. You're my friend Ashley. I don't care what other people say about you. I don't believe the things they say anyway," I said as I sat down beside her.

"What if that part was true?" said Ashley as she looked down at her hands, then at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Using girls. That part is true. I do use girls for sex. I don't know why I do it, I guess it's nice to feel wanted, but I don't want anything past a one night stand. It's purely a physical thing. When I do hook up I'm in control. I don't allow cuddling or letting them touch me in most places," said Ashley as she looked out into the lake.

"So you use girls, that's your business. I have no room to judge you on how you live your life. And like I told Madison, you're my friend Ashley, no one is going to change that. Unless you act like a major bitch again, then maybe I'll stop talking to you," I said with a smile.

Ashley returned my smile," That really means a lot to me Spence."

We spent a little more time on the beach talking. We finally decided to go back to school to get some sleep. I loved spending time with Ashley. I loved the fact that she really took the time to get to know me. For once I wasn't just Carmen's girlfriend, to Ashley I was just Spencer.

"Look at this picture, this was my favorite piece from the gallery. So much emotion in one painting," said Chelsea as she showed our table pictures from last night.

It was Sunday morning. Ashley and I talked till about three in the morning. By the time we got back last night everyone was asleep.

"Emotion? It's a bunch a scribble lines!" said Jessica.

"Jess you just don't understand art," said Chelsea.

"Please, art is what you say it is. Everyone makes up bull shit anyway," said Jessica as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Girl I'm not going to waste my breath arguing with you," said Chelsea as she drank her juice.

"Smart decision Chels, you know Jess loves to argue. She should be a lawyer," said Sasha as she ate her oatmeal.

"So Spencer, how was your night last night?" asked Jessica.

"It was fun, hung out with my friend," I said quietly.

"Yeah her friend who just happens to be Ashley Davies," said Madison as she drank her coffee.

"Ashley Davies? You do know what everyone says about her?" asked Jessica.

"Yes I know Jess. It doesn't matter. Have you guys ever even given Ashley a chance?" I asked.

"Well it's not like she makes it easy," said Kyla.

"Have you guys even tried? Everyone at this school judges her, but have any of you guys ever tried to get to know her," I asked.

They were silent.

"Didn't think so," I said as I got up to throw away my tray.

I spent the remainder of the day doing my homework, as did the rest of my roommates. Everyone worked in silence till dinner time.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notes Spence," said Ashley as she climbed down from her bed.

"No problem Ash," I said with a smile as I grabbed my notebook from her.

"Hey Ashley, why don't you have dinner at our table tonight?" asked Kyla.

Ashley just looked at me surprised. I shared the same surprised look.

"Um, I don't know," said Ashley nervously.

"Come on, us roommates should get to know each other," said Madison.

"Well ok, thanks," said Ashley with a shy smile.

I gave my friends an appreciative smile as we all left and made our way over to the dining hall. I worried dinner would be awkward, but my friends actually gave Ashley a chance and I think they were beginning to form a different opinion of her. At least I had hoped so.

After dinner I went for a walk by myself. I was feeling happy about everything that happened today. I decided to look to see if there was any texts from Carmen, unfortunately there wasn't. Then I did some more thinking and decided that something that had been weighing on my shoulders since I got here needed to be addressed. I needed to make a call, I wasn't sure what I was going to say or how I was going to say it. I took a deep breath and figured I would just speak from the heart.

"Spencer? Everything alright?" asked the familiar voice.

"Yeah mom, everything is fine. Can we talk?" I asked.


	9. Trust

**So I am exhausted as I write this chapter, I stayed up late celebrating the Cubs win last night and I got up early this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. But I have to take advantage of my off day, because I don't get many. Oh and if anyone is wondering the Tegan and Sara concert was amazing! They even liked my tweet on twitter after the concert. Ugh it was awesome! Anyway back to the story, hope you enjoy the chapter! Review if you can because I love reviews!**

"Is everything okay Spencer? You didn't get thrown out of school already have you?" asked Paula concerned.

"No mom, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm sorry, sorry for everything," I said honestly.

"Spencer if this is your attempt to convince me and your father to take you out of Westcott and let you come back home you are sadly mistaken," said Paula harshly.

"I wasn't mom, I like it here at Westcott. I've just been doing some reevaluating and I know I screwed up big time and I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," I said ashamed.

"Well you have to forgive me if I have a hard time believing that Spencer. You've spent so much time lying to me and your father that we have a hard time believing you," said Paula.

"I understand mom. Well I am sorry and I'm going do whatever I can to gain your trust back. I just wanted you to know that mom. I better go, it's getting late and I have curfew soon. I love you mom," I said quietly.

"I love you too Spencer. Get some sleep sweetie," said Paula.

"Bye mom," I said as I hung up.

It sucked that my mom didn't believe that my apology was sincere. I wanted to be mad about it, but I couldn't. I couldn't blame my mom for feeling that way, I wouldn't believe me either. I knew it was going to take more than an apology to get my parents to trust me again, but I was willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen.

"Hey Spence," said Ashley as she walked out of the Dining Hall Building.

"Oh hey Ash," I said as I gave her a small smile.

"Everything okay Spence?" asked Ashley.

"Not really. I called my mom to apologize for everything in the past," I said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Ashley.

"She didn't believe me. She thought I was just trying to apologize so I could come back home," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Spence. Give your mom some time, she'll come around," said Ashley.

"I hope so Ash," I said with hope as we walked back to our dorm.

I spent the next couple of weeks spending more and more time getting to know Ashley. The more I got to know her, the more I began to love Ashley as a person. Ashley always kept her guard up though. I knew I had gotten farther than anyone else gotten with her, but I know there was a lot I didn't know about Ashley. And then there was the thing with Aiden, I still didn't know what happened between them, of course I wasn't going to ask Ashley. I figured if Ashley wanted me to know something she would tell me.

"I have to break up with Carmen," I said.

Ashley looked up from her book to look at me. It was Tuesday night and we were just relaxing in Ashley's space above the auditorium. We were becoming close friends and I liked having a place for us to spend some time together. Ashley was starting to become my best friend, which was nice considering I've never had a best friend before. I spent all my time with Carmen and Carmen's friends.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ashley.

"I never hear from her anymore. And she isn't that supportive of me trying to better myself here. I just think it's time to let go and move on," I said sure of myself.

"Maybe it's for the best Spence, you deserve more than what she gives," said Ashley as she laid her hand on mine.

Ashley wasn't a touchy person, in fact I have never touched her before. Strangely when her hand touched mine, my skin tingled. It was an intense feeling that made my heart beat faster. Ashley must have felt it too because she pulled her hand away and ran it through her hair. Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate indicating that I had a message from Kyla.

 **K: We are going dress shopping after class for the Fall Ball tomorrow. You in Spence?**

"So are you going to that Fall Ball Dance On Friday?" I asked Ashley.

"Dance? Me? No way," said Ashley.

"Yeah I wasn't going to go either. I figure Aiden would be there and I definitely don't want to run into that asshole again," I said trying to forget my run in with Aiden.

"Well actually I'm glad that you said that Spence, because I may have signed up for open mic night on Friday night. And I can't do it without you there," said Ashley as she looked at me.

"Really? Oh my god Ash that's great! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said looking into her brown eyes.

Ashley had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't help but get lost in them. Ashley seemed to be lost in mine as well. The silence was broken by phone, it was a text from Carmen.

C: **Hey baby!**

 **S: Carm we need to talk.**

 **C: I know we do. Your surprise is almost ready baby!**

 **S: No we need to talk about us.**

 **C: We will soon baby, I promise. Ttyl!**

I put my phone away frustrated.

"Spencer I can't believe you're missing the Fall Ball! Do you need a date? Because I know a few girls who would be interested," said Madison as we ate breakfast Friday morning.

"She has a girlfriend Mads," chimed in Kyla.

"Yeah but her girlfriend is across the country, no harm in one date," said Madison.

"Guys really it's fine. I made other plans. You should go to the dance and have a great time," I said.

"What plans?" asked Jessica as she sat down.

"Like she would really tell your big mouth," said Madison.

"I'm not the only gossip at this school," said Jessica offended.

"I really just don't do dances, but I want to hear all about what happens tonight in the morning," I said as I got up to throw out my tray.

"Sure, later Spence," they all said as I left.

Later that night after the girls left for the dance I started to get ready for Ashley's open mic. I couldn't believe she was actually going up there, and the fact that she needed me there made me feel special. Ashley was already starting to become a special person in my life. I decided on a gray tank top, a blue hoodie, tight dark skinny jeans, and blue converse sneakers. I decided to straighten my hair and put some light make up on. I did one last check in the mirror then left the bathroom and made my way back to my dorm. On the way there I felt my phone vibrate, I took it out to see a new text from Ashley.

 **A: Hope you get here soon Spence, I am super nervous! I need you here now before I chicken out!**

I smiled at the message. I know Ashley doesn't trust anyone. It was special that she was starting to trust me some by letting me in with her music. I kept smiling as I replied.

 **S: Leaving now, don't be nervous!**

I went into my dorm and grabbed my purse. I put my phone in my purse then turned to leave. I looked up at the door way and froze when I saw a familiar face standing there.

"Hey Spence," said the familiar face.

"Carmen," I said still in shock.


	10. Whatever Happened To Ashley Davies?

**Sorry it has been over a week since my last update, I haven't had an off day. So yay for me being off right now! lluvspence I was worried that you didn't like the last chapter! Lol, hope you had a good vacation! So the flashback in this chapter is in italics. As always enjoy! Read and review =)**

I'm so nervous, I feel like I want to throw up. I feel like once Spencer gets here I will calm down some.

"Ashley you will going on at ten after Jeremy," said a blonde from the club.

"Okay sounds good," I said with a smile, trying my best to not show how nervous I actually was.

"I'm so excited to see you perform! I'm sure that you'll kill it like your dad used to," said the girl as she walked away.

Where is Spencer? I feel like once she gets here I won't be as nervous. There is just something about her. I feel like I'm starting to trust her, which is slightly terrifying. It's strange, in such a short amount of time I feel such a strong connection to Spencer. I like Spencer too, I've felt this attraction to her since the moment we had our first interaction. I will never act on my feeling though. Maybe in another life Spencer and I would be together, in love and happy. Sadly that will never happen. I'm broken and not even Spencer could fix me. That night everything got taken from me. That night a part of me died. That night everything changed…..

 _'_ _This is the part when I say I don't want it_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _Cause I can't resist it no more'_

 _"_ _Ugh I'm so tired of this song!" I complained._

 _"_ _Really? I love Ariana Grande Ash! How can you not?" said my friend Briana._

 _"_ _I just can't get into her music," I admitted._

 _"_ _Listen Bri, I need to talk to you about something," I said nervously._

 _"_ _What is it Ash?" said Briana._

 _"_ _I think I'm going to break up with Aiden. He's not the same person anymore. Ever since he joined the basketball team he has been a real jerk. He's not the sweet guy I met in middle school anymore," I admitted._

 _"_ _Wow, are you sure that's really what you want Ash? I always thought you and Aiden were really happy together," said Briana confused._

 _"_ _Aiden acts like a completely different person behind closed doors. I need to get out now. I just can't do this anymore," I said wiping away a tear._

 _"_ _Ash don't cry. If you need to do this I will be behind you every step of the way. You are my best friend and I care about you," said Briana as she hugged me._

 _"_ _Thanks Bri, it means a lot to know that you have my back. I'm going to go find Aiden, I'll be back shortly," I said as I left in search of Aiden._

 _"_ _Hey Brad, have you seen Aiden?" I asked._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, he was playing beer pong last time I seen him Ash," said another guy on the basketball team._

 _"_ _Thanks Brad," I said as I made my downstairs to find Aiden._

 _I spotted Aiden and a couple of his teammates over by the table set up in the middle of the room._

 _"_ _Aiden can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I made my way over to him._

 _"_ _Is it important? Because Jake and I planned on taking on the winners in the next round," said Aiden as he watched the current game of beer pong._

 _"_ _Yes it is important," I said annoyed._

 _"_ _Alright fine, let's go in the next room," said Aiden as he moved to the next room, closing the door after him._

 _"_ _Alright so what's so damn important Ash?" asked Aiden with a hint of irritation in his voice._

 _"_ _Aiden I just can't do us anymore. I'm sorry but it's over between us," I said nervously._

 _"_ _Right Ash, you threaten to break up every other week," said Aiden with a smirk._

 _"_ _I'm serious Aiden it's over. I can't do this anymore. You're a completely different person than who you were when we first met," I said to Aiden._

 _"_ _Oh I see, you're jealous because I'm not some lonely loser that used to follow you around and do whatever you wanted. Sorry I actually became somebody Ash," said Aiden._

 _"_ _Not what I meant Aid. I think we just want different things. I should go," I said making my way over to the door._

 _Aiden blocked my exit._

 _"_ _No don't go Ash. We're still friends first you know. Stay with me, have a drink. Kind of like a goodbye," said Aiden._

 _"_ _I don't know Aiden, I told Bri I would get a ride with her and you wanted to get back to your game," I said._

 _"_ _Come on one drink. For old times' sake Ash. I don't want us to lose our friendship," said Aiden with his puppy dog eyes._

 _"_ _Fine one drink, what could it hurt," I said not caring._

 _I sat down on the couch while Aiden made our drinks in his dad's bar in the corner of the room._

 _"_ _Cheers, to a long friendship Ash," said Aiden as he handed me his drink._

 _"_ _Aiden this is really strong and has a weird after taste," I said choking on some of my drink._

 _"_ _It's just a really expensive whiskey Ash, you're not used to it," said Aiden as he watched me with a smirk._

 _I started to feel so warm and fuzzy. Even the room started to move around me._

 _"_ _Aiden this stuff is way too strong, I feel strange," I said rubbing my numbing face._

 _"_ _I know Ash, but it makes you feel relaxed," said Aiden as he kissed my neck._

 _"_ _Hey Aid are you playing next round? Oh shit my bad, I can come back later," said Jake as he popped into the room._

 _"_ _No man stay, party with us," said Aiden as he rubbed my thigh._

 _"_ _Bri is looking for me, I really need to go," I said attempting to get up, only to be pushed down by Aiden._

 _"_ _Bri can find you later Ash. Why don't we show Jake here how much of a freak you really are," said Aiden as he pulled my pants down._

 _"_ _Aiden stop this now," I said trying to push him off of me._

 _"_ _Dude turn that music up and lock the door," said Aiden._

 _"_ _Aiden stop!" I shouted._

 _"_ _Ash you know you want this," said Aiden as he ripped my shirt open._

 _"_ _Hey can my boy Marcus join us?" asked Jake._

 _"_ _Sure man, Ashley likes it freaky, don't you slut?" asked Aiden as he pulled off my bra._

 _"_ _Aiden please stop!" I said trying to cover my chest._

 _"_ _Dude hold her down," said Aiden as he unbuckled his pants._

 _"_ _Please Aiden, I thought you loved me," I cried._

 _"_ _I'm just giving you what you deserve slut," said Aiden as he pulled down his pants._

 _"_ _Please, juuuuu stoo," I murmured before blacking out._

 _When I woke up I could still hear the music from the party. The clock showed that it was four in the morning. I was laying naked on the carpet, the room was empty. I sat up and cried. How could Aiden and his friends do this to me? I looked at my body, there was bruises and scratches all over. I was disgusting. I looked for my clothes, only to find them ripped apart. Luckily Aiden had an oversized black hoodie. I slipped it on and made my way up the stairs though the back door. Everyone was so drunk they didn't even notice me walk by. I walked back to Westcott in the rain, crying and hugging onto my body the whole way. When I got back to my dorm my roommates were still gone, Bri must have went to her boyfriend's place. I grabbed some pajamas and walked down to the bathroom, it was early so the bathroom was empty. I went into a shower and put the water on as hot as it would go. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my legs and cried. How could this have happened to me? Did I deserve it? I can never tell anyone about this, they will find me repulsive. I just want to be dead right now. Nobody can find out about this, not mom, dad, or Bri. Nobody…_

What am I doing, what if I can't do this. God where is Spencer? I took out my phone to text her.

 **A: Hope you get here soon Spence, I am super nervous! I need you here now before I chicken out!**

I really do need Spencer here, I'm so close to walking out.

 **S: Leaving now, don't be nervous!**

Good Spencer is on her way. Calm down Davies, you got this.


	11. Moving Forward

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've had a lot going on lately. I had a friend pass away from her three year battle with breast cancer and then work has been shitty. I'm trying to get another job that I desperately want! So I've had a lot of stress and anxiety lately, so I could not even focus on my writing! I'm a little more focused today so I figured I had to update! And also lluvspence your review made me happy and gave me the motivation to do this update! =) as always enjoy!**

"Carmen what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Okay, so not the reaction I was going for, but baby I'm here to rescue you from this hell," answered Carmen.

"What do you mean rescue me?" I asked confused.

"I mean you are coming with me tonight and never coming back. We are moving to New York! Anna and Krystal are letting us move in with them," said Carmen with excitement.

"And what about my parents? They would call the police if I was missing from here," I said.

"No worries Spence, some minor changes in your appearance. And Demetri can get us new identities. Your parents would never find us," said Carmen happily.

"So you want me to just leave and give up everything? Even my family?" I asked still in shock.

"Spence it's not even like your family cares about you. Why do you think they sent you here?" responded Carmen.

"They sent me here because they care about me Carmen. My life was going to shit back home, and they knew I needed a change so I could turn my life around," I said defensively.

"Spence they sent you here to keep you away from me. But I won't let that happen anymore," said Carmen.

"Carmen maybe us being apart is for the best," I said truthfully.

"Spence how could you even say that?" asked Carmen surprised my answer.

"Carmen when I was with you all you ever cared about was partying, getting high, and us throwing our lives away," I said looking Carmen in the eyes.

"So what are you saying Spence? You're saying you don't want to come with me?" asked Carmen hurt.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Carmen. God my life has been a mess for so long and for the first time I feel like I'm doing something good with my life by being here," I said honestly.

"Spencer I love you. I know things aren't perfect, but they can be," said Carmen as she looked at me with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Carmen, but I just don't feel the same anymore. I think letting go is what's best for me," I said.

"Wow, so you're really going to throw away four fucking years down the drain? And for what Spence? Because now you think you're better than me because you go to some rich snobby school. You know what, fuck you Spencer! Don't bother calling me when you realize how you fucked up by throwing away the one person who has been there for you," said Carmen angrily as she turned and left.

Not once did I question whether or not I should go after her. Truth be told I wasn't in love with her anymore. I don't even love myself to be honest. I think I need to work on that and rediscover who I am. You have to love yourself before you can let someone love you. I know now that I have some major work to do here with my life, but I'm ready for the challenge. Shit, Ashley! I have to hurry if I want to make it in time!

Luckily I was able to get a cab over to the club. I hoped to god I hadn't missed Ashley's performance. Ashley was the first true friend I ever really had and I wasn't about to screw that up. She needed me and I was going to come through. I ran into the club to see some guy performing on stage. I moved towards the door to the backstage where a tall guy was watching the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes I'm looking for Ashley Davies. She is supposed to be performing tonight," I said.

"Oh my god Spence, finally!" said Ashley as she pulled my arm and yanked me backstage.

"She's with me Luke," said Ashley to the man as he nodded.

"I thought you had bailed on me!" said Ashley with relief.

"Of course not Ash. I would never bail on you. I just had to take care of something," I said.

"You look amazing by the way," I said looking at Ashley's outfit.

"Thanks Spence. Ugh I'm so nervous! I know we perform for choir, but doing my own material is scary. What if they think my songs suck? What if I can't do what my dad does?" Ashley said in a panic.

"Ash relax, just breathe. You are a great song writer! I heard some of your work that one night and it blew me away! You are so talented girl," I said with a smile.

Ashley smiled back.

"Maybe your right, I'm going to do this. But if I get booed off stage I will probably run off crying and never speak to you again," Ashley said jokingly.

"Well then I better get out there, ready to cheer you on," I said happily.

"Ashley your up next," said a blonde girl.

"Okay thanks," Ashley said to the girl.

"Well I better get out there. Don't be nervous Ash, you got this!" I said with a smile.

I wanted to hug Ashley, but I knew she never liked to be touched. In fact I've never touched any part of her, not even a brush of an arm. A part of me was disappointed about that, I don't really know why.

"Thanks Spence, I'm really happy that you decided to come," said Ashley happily before turning to walk over to the stage to wait for her turn.

I smiled and turned to leave and find a spot to watch her performance. I was so nervous for her, but I know she can do this. I truly believe in her.

"Oh my god Ash you rocked the house! You got a standing ovation! The only standing ovation!" I said with excitement.

"It was nothing," said Ashley as she smiled.

"It was everything Ash! And the song you sang, about a girl broken trying to find her way again, I can seriously relate to it," I said looking into Ashley's eyes.

"What can I get you ladies?" asked our waitress, pulling our eyes away from each other.

After the show I invited Ashley out for some dessert to celebrate her brave performance. And after everything with Carmen I really needed something sweet!

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake," I said putting down my menu.

"Excellent, and for you?" asked the waitress while looking at Ashley.

"I'll have the banana crème pie," said Ashley as she handed the woman our menus.

"Excellent, be right back ladies," said the waitress as she took the menus and left.

I felt a buzz from my phone and pulled it out to look to see who had messaged me. It was from my friend Laura back home.

 **L: Just heard from Carm that you guys broke up! WTF? Call me!**

I looked then put my phone away. Laura wasn't even really my friend, she was more Carmen's friend than mine. The only reason she was writing me was because she was King High's gossip. I wasn't going to waste any time on her, or anything Carmen related.

"Everything okay?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah everything is fine. Just someone who heard about me ending things with Carmen," I said before taking a sip of my ice tea.

"You ended things with Carmen? When?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Before your performance. She just showed up expecting me to just leave school with her and basically start a new life with her," I said remembering the encounter.

"Oh wow, so that's why you were late," said Ashley.

"Yeah," I said feeling guilty.

"I'm glad you didn't go Spence. Truth be told I would miss you," said Ashley as she looked at her hands.

I could tell Ashley meant what she said.

"Yeah well, I would miss you too Ash. Truth be told you're the first real friend I've ever had. Is that sad?" I asked jokingly.

"Not at all. It's hard to find someone decent to actually call a friend these days. Most can't be trusted," said Ashley.

All of a sudden the diner was filled with loud voices. I turned back to see a large group of people who by the look of their attire, were from the dance. When I turned back Ashley looked terrified all of a sudden, like she had seen a ghost.

"Ash are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She just looked on, frozen in place.

"Jake," she quietly mumbled under her breath.

"Here you are ladies," said the waitress as she put down our plates.

"I have to go," said Ashley as she got up and dashed through the door.

"Ash wait!" I shouted as she left.

"I'm sorry," I said to the waitress as I got up to leave. I quickly left enough money to cover everything before I went after Ashley.

"Ash wait up!" I said as I ran to catch up to her.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"I had to get out of there Spence. There was someone from my past in there. I don't want to talk about it," she said as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"You don't have to talk about it Ash. I would never force you to talk about anything," I said truthfully.

"But if you ever want to talk I'm here," I said sincerely.

"I just wish I never had to be reminded of it all," said Ashley more talking to herself than me.

"Why don't we head back to Westcott and just have a girl's night, eat some junk food and watch a movie. I think we've both had a lot to deal with today," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Alright, but I get to pick the movie Spence," said Ashley as she lightly smiled and wiped her tears.

"Deal Davies," I said with a smile.

Honestly it drove me crazy to not know what the hell just happened. Why would Ashley get so upset? Did she see an ex or something? I also wanted to know Ashley's past. Know what demons inside her head haunted her. I wanted to know why the hell I couldn't even touch her in a friendly manner. As badly as I wanted to know all of this, right now I just wanted to be there for my friend. Ashley Davies was now a part of my life and I wasn't about to screw that up. I've screwed up everything else in my life, not anymore.


	12. Competition Time

**Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm good though, my friend is no longer in pain. On a positive note I have an interview tomorrow at the place I really want to work. Fingers crossed! It's good for us all because I can update more often! Lol. So on to the chapter, hope you enjoy it! =)**

A few weeks had passed since I had broken up with Carmen. Surprisingly I hadn't even thought about her once. I was more focused on classes, choir rehearsal, and spending all my free time with Ashley.

"Are you nervous?" asked Ashley as she packed her suitcase for our first choir competition.

"A little bit. It's just the thought of performing in front of a large group of people. It's terrifying," I said looking at Ashley.

"You'll be fine Spence, you have an amazing singing voice. And you'll be next to me the whole time if that brings you any comfort," said Ashley with a smile.

"It does Ash, especially if I freak out up there," I said grabbing my bag.

"You won't freak out Spence. Just relax and do what you've been doing every rehearsal and you'll be fine," said Ashley as she grabbed her stuff and followed me out.

When we made it to the bus that would be taking us to our first competition most of the other girls were there waiting.

"Where's Jonica?" asked Ashley.

"I can't believe my eyes! Ashley Davies is on time for once!" said Jonica behind us.

We both turned to face Jonica.

"Spencer you are definitely a good influence on Ashley here. Before you joined she would always make us a half hour late!" said Jonica with a smirk.

"Whatever Jon! And I'm usually more like twenty minutes late," said Ashley as she stuck her tongue out at Jonica.

"Oh my mistake Ash, twenty minutes isn't as nearly as bad as thirty," said Jonica as she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," said Ashley with a smile.

"Listen up ladies, we're ready to board the bus. The drive to Toledo will be about two hours. We'll check into the hotel and get some sleep. In the morning we check in at eleven and the competition starts at one," said Jonica as she directed the girls into the bus.

"Let's get some seats in the back," said Ashley as I followed her onto the bus.

I watched as Ashley took a seat by the window. I wasn't sure what to do. In normal circumstances I would sit next to Ashley, but the seats were together and ours arms would touch and I know Ashley gets uncomfortable with touching. I decided to take a seat in the seats across from Ashley in the other aisle.

"Spence what are you doing?" asked Ashley.

"Getting comfortable," I said.

"Sit next to me, you're so far away," said Ashley patting the seat next to her.

I got up and grabbed my stuff and took the seat next to Ashley. Our bodies were against each other lightly touching. It was the first time I've ever felt the touch of Ashley Davies. For some reason it made my heart race. Ashley smiled and pulled out her phone and her headphones. I looked through my bag, suddenly realizing that I had forgotten my own headphones. Guess I could just try to sleep the whole way there. Ashley must have realized my predicament, because as I started to lean back in my chair she handed over one of her ear buds for me to listen to whatever she was listening to.

"Thanks Ash," I said with a smile as I took the ear bud and placed it in my ear.

"No problem Spence. I would go crazy for two hours without something to listen to," said Ashley as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

 _All the lights go down as I crawl into the spaces  
If I died on the screens  
Life tearing at the seams_

 _Way-yay-yay-yay-yay  
I don't ever wanna be here  
Like punching in a dream breathing life into my nightmare_

 _If it falls apart I would surely wake it  
Bright lights turn me clean  
This is worse than it seems_

 _Way-yay-yay-yay-yay  
I don't ever wanna be here  
Like punching in a dream breathing life into my nightmare_

"This is good, who is it," I asked curious.

"The Naked and Famous. I love them! You never heard of them?" asked Ashley surprised.

"No never," I said shaking my head.

"Well we have two hours Spence, so get ready for some good music! I bet I have a few bands you've never had the pleasure to experience before," said Ashley as she smiled then leaned back and closed her eyes.

Being this close to Ashley gave me a chance to know more about her. For instance, the way she smelled like lavender and mint, I wonder what shampoo she uses. I also noticed the way her fingers tapped to the beat of a song on her thigh. And when a certain song would play I would see a smile appear on her face. After an hour and a half I was indeed impressed by Ashley's music collection. I feel as though I have been missing out greatly when it comes to music. Carmen really only had me listen to rap, or whatever song was popular at the moment. Ashley's music choices had more depth, they not only had good beats, but meaningful lyrics as well. I was listening to The Catch by Jules Larson & Luke Tierney when Ashley laid her head on my shoulder involuntarily in her sleep. Ashley looked so peaceful sleeping. It felt really nice to have Ashley so close. I know there is no way I would ever be this close to her if she was awake. Thinking it about it makes me feel sad, I don't know why it should but it does. I was pulled away from my creepy stare session of Ashley when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw that it was a text message from Clay.

 **C: Hey Spence! How is the semester coming along? I really miss you! I heard about you and Carmen, it's all over school. I can't say that I'm not happy about, she never deserved you.**

 **S: I miss you too Clay! School is good. I really hope you visit soon, it sucks being so far away from each other. How is everyone doing? Yeah I wish I would have broken up with Carmen sooner.**

 **C: Everyone is good. Glen got offered a scholarship for Duke. Mom and Dad miss you, they won't admit it, but I can tell. Good news, mom is having you come home for Thanksgiving! It will be awesome to have you home for a couple days. Act surprised when she calls though! Talk to you later Spence, Sean and I are seeing that new Kung Fu movie that came out last week.**

 **S: That's great! Can't wait to see you then! Love you bro! Tell Sean I said hey.**

I smiled as I put my phone away. It would be nice to see my family and I really wanted to show the difference in me since I started at Westcott. I leaned into Ashley and closed my eyes to rest them for a minute.

"We're here everyone!" shouted Jonica as I jolted out of sleep.

Ashley was already awake looking out the window.

"Hey sleepyhead," said Ashley.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep. Where are we?" I asked as I stretched.

"The hotel. It's not bad, the first competition usually starts here every year," said Ashley as she put away her headphones.

We gathered our belongings and made our way off the bus and into the hotel lobby, Everyone was exhausted and ready for bed, at least I know I was.

"Alright ladies, I have your room assignments," said Jonica.

Luckily I had gotten paired with Ashley. I wasn't surprised though because everyone knew Ashley and I were becoming good friends.

"Which bed do you prefer?" asked Ashley as we walked into our room that consisted of two queen sized beds.

"Doesn't matter to me, the bed closer to the window is fine," I said as I put my stuff down.

"So we have about ten minutes to get ready," said Ashley as she opened her bag to take out some clothes.

"For bed?" I asked confused.

"Oh no, for the club we're going to," said Ashley as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"It's eleven at night Ash, Jonica would flip if we went out!" I said.

"Which is why we always wait for Jonica to be asleep," said Ashley as she went into the bathroom to change.

I then heard a quiet knock on the door, it was Kelli and Tori, they were probably my favorite people in choir, after Ashley of course.

"Spence is that what you're wearing?" asked Tori.

"I wasn't aware of the plan so I have nothing to wear. Guess I'll have to stay behind," I said looking down at my attire.

"I have a dress you can borrow Spence," said Ashley as she came out of the bathroom while putting an earring in.

I finally gave in and went with them to the club in one of Ashley's dresses. It smelled of lavender and mint, my new favorite smell. Mostly all of the girls went out except Jonica. The club was down the block from the hotel so we walked there. The bouncer didn't even bother carding us, which was a good thing. I followed Ashley as she made her way to the bar to order us some shots.

"I don't know if we should be drinking before a competition Ash," I said concerned.

"We do it every year," said Ashley as she downed her shot.

I watched as Ashley did a few more shots, which was surprising to me since I've never seen this side of her.

Eventually I went to use the bathroom, when I came back Ashley was gone. I looked around and finally spotted her in the corner with some browned haired chick. I watched her talking with the girl and laughing. I don't know why, but as I watched I suddenly started to feel jealous. I had only ever seen Ashley laugh when she was spending time with me. I then watched as Ashley grabbed the girl by the hand and lead her into the bathroom. I decided to order a shot of something strong.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself after I downed my shot.

I think I may have a small crush on Ashley Davies, the girl that won't even let me touch her.

"Fuck," I mumbled to myself again.


	13. What Could Never Be

**Got the job! Woohoo! *does happy dance* and thank you for all the reviews! happy that you love the story! And lluvspence I will update the roommate for you, maybe next week or so =) hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 _They say you're a freak when we're having fun_

 _Say you must be high when we're spreading love_

 _But we're just living life and we never stop_

 _We got the world, we got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo_

I woke up to the sound of Ashley's alarm going off on her phone. Thank god I decided to only have one shot last night. I looked over to Ashley's bed and spotted her wrapped up in her blankets.

"Ash you need to get up," I said as I got out of bed.

"Ugh it's too early Spence, I just went to bed," mumbled Ashley from under her pillow.

"Well you shouldn't have stayed out so late," I said as I grabbed my bag off of the floor.

"I know, I should have left when you did Spence," said Ashley.

I made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about last night and the discovery that I was falling for my new best friend. I have no clue what to do about my feelings. The only logical thing to do would be to bury my feelings deep and forget about them. Ashley Davies doesn't do relationships, so I don't even have a chance with her.

"Spence save me some hot water!" shouted Ashley from the other room.

I quickly finished my shower and got dressed. By the time Ashley was finished getting ready it was time to meet Jonica downstairs to check in for the competition.

"I see Kingston Academy is back again this year," said Jonica to Ashley.

"Did you seriously think they wouldn't be here?" said Ashley.

"Who's from Kingston Academy?" I asked.

"See those bitches over there by the corner? They go to Kingston Academy, it's like three hours away from Westcott. They're our biggest rival. Every year they beat us and don't let us forget about it," said Jonica.

"Westcott, you're back again I see. Come to see us win nationals again?" said a blonde from Kingston as the group made their way over to us.

"Hello to you too Mackenzie. Actually we're here to see you perform. I just get so turned on watching you sing and dance," said Ashley she stared seductively at Mackenzie.

"You're disgusting Davies! If you worried more about your performance instead of fucking every girl you meet, Westcott would actually have a chance at being competition for us," said Mackenzie.

"We actually have a great group this year Mackenzie, you should be worried," said Jonica proudly.

"The only thing we have to worry about is Davies staring and drooling at us while we perform," said Mackenzie.

"Don't flatter yourself bitch," said Ashley.

"Come on ladies, these losers aren't even worth our time," said Mackenzie as she and the other girls walked away.

"Ugh I really hope we beat those bitches this year," said Jonica annoyed.

"Don't worry Jon, this is our year," said Ashley as she put her hand on Jonica's shoulder.

The competition went surprisingly well. The judges and the other groups were surprised by how well Westcott did. Ashley and I were definitely onto something with our song choices. It was definitely a good feeling to know that Ashley and I worked well together.

"Okay ladies I know you are all thrilled that we placed third, but we seriously have to step our game up if we want to make it to regionals this year," said Jonica.

"Jon we have never even placed before! I think this is a huge accomplishment and we should celebrate," said Ashley.

"Ash I know this is an accomplishment for us, but we really need to make some more changes if we're going to win this year. Now ladies let's get some sleep. The bus leaves early tomorrow so we can make it back to Westcott in the afternoon," said Jonica.

"Would it kill Jon to have some fun?" whispered Kelli.

"You know Jon is all work and no play when it comes to choir," whispered back Ashley.

"So do you guys want to go out tonight?" asked Tori.

"I'm pretty tired actually, and I have some reading to get done for a class," I said, trying to avoid another night of watching Ashley and her hook ups.

"You can read on the bus Spencer, come have some fun with us," begged Kelli.

"No thanks, you guys should have fun without me," I said.

"You know I'm pretty tired too. I think I'll call it a night too," said Ashley.

"Seriously? You both are lame! Well we'll see you on the bus then," said Kelli as her and Tori followed some other girls from choir out of the hotel.

"You don't have to stay here because of me Ash. You should go out and celebrate," I said as I made my way over to the elevator.

"Nonsense Spence, I'd much rather spend time with you," said Ashley as she followed me into the elevator.

"So what did you think of the first competition?" asked Ashley.

"It wasn't bad, I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be once I got on stage," I said.

"I bet you would be good with a solo," said Ashley.

"Oh no I couldn't Ash. I would be too afraid and I don't think I'm that good," I said truthfully.

"I think you would be great Spence. You have a beautiful voice," said Ashley, making me blush.

"So I heard from Clay, he said my parents actually want me to come home for Thanksgiving," I said.

"That's great Spence! You've been wanting a chance for your parents to see how much you've changed," said Ashley.

"I know, I'm excited about it. I just hope I don't run into Carmen," I said as we made our way into the hallway.

"I doubt you will Spence," said Ashley as she followed me into our room.

"So what are your plans for the holiday?" I asked.

"I'll probably stay at Westcott, dad is doing a small European tour," said Ashley as she sat on her bed.

"Not much of a holiday then," I said sitting on my own bed.

"I'm used to it by now," said Ashley as she played with her hands.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Ashley, trying to change the subject.

"I thought you had reading to do?" questioned Ashley.

"I have time tomorrow to read Ash, let's just enjoy tonight," I said as I got up to grab some pajamas then made my way into the bathroom to change.

After Ashley changed into pajamas she joined me on my bed where I had my laptop ready with the movie we were going to watch. I watched as she laid next to me, leaving a gap between us. A part of me was disappointed to have her laying so far away. But I knew it was for the best if I wanted to ignore the crush I had for her.

"What are we watching?" asked Ashley as she got comfortable.

"Well I was thinking Project X," I said as I set up the movie.

"So you don't want to go out and drink and party, but you want to watch a movie about drinking and partying?" asked Ashley.

"Oh shut up Ash! It's a funny movie. And I don't think you need another night of drinking," I said as I laid back and got comfortable.

We watched the first ten minutes of the movie in silence. I looked away from the screen to look over at Ashley.

"What Spence?" asked Ashley.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You're staring at me like a creep. You want something?" asked Ashley as she keep her eyes on the movie.

"Do you ever get tired of using girls? You know for sex?" I asked timidly.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ashley as she turned away from the screen to look at me.

"It's just last night I saw you do it and, I don't know, Just wondered if you ever got tired of doing it. Never mind, I don't want you to think I'm trying to get all up in your business," I said as I regretted bringing it up.

"It's just what I do Spence. I'm not a relationship person and I never will be. It's just easier this way," said Ashley as she looked at me.

"Got you, forget I mentioned it," I said trying to change the subject.

We watched the remainder of the movie together as we talked and laughed. I made sure to not bring up the random hook ups again.

I was kind of disappointed to know that Ashley would never consider being in a relationship with anyone. It's not like she would ever think of me as more than a friend though. Besides, she has her no touching rule and it just would never work. So why do I feel crushed about it?

By the end of the movie Ashley had fallen asleep. I didn't know if I should wake her or not. I know she was tired because of the lack of sleep from last night. And she looked so peaceful sleeping. I decided to close my computer and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. I got comfortable as I laid on my side and watched Ashley sleep. The curtain on the window was open a bit, so the moonlight shined on Ashley and I. She looked beautiful as she slept. I gently moved some of her hair out of her face. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, not being phased by my touch. I lightly caressed her face. I sighed then laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

I really like Ashley Davies, and I don't see that changing any time soon.


	14. Thanksgiving With The Carlins

After we had placed in our first competition, Jonica was driving us harder, making us practice more and more. Ashley kept trying to convince me to take a solo, but I was way too nervous for that and said no every time she brought it up. The next couple of weeks Ashley and I spent more and more time together. Sure it was hard trying to ignore my crush on her, but being around Ashley made me feel more alive than I have ever felt my entire life.

 _We're only young and naïve still_

 _We require certain skills_

 _The mood it changes like the wind_

 _Hard to control when it begins_

"Hey Mom," I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey sweetie. How are you? How is school?" asked my mom.

"School is good. Choir club is keeping me busy," I said as I laid back on my bed.

"That's great Spence. I'm happy that you are getting involved at your school. Your father and I are proud. The reason I called was thanksgiving is next week and I want you to come home for a few days," said Paula.

"Really mom? That's awesome! Wow what a surprise!" I said trying to sound surprised.

"Clay told you, didn't he Spence?" said Paula.

"No of course not mom. Well maybe, but I'm still surprised and happy!" I said excited.

"I swear that boy can never keep a secret," said Paula with a laugh.

"I know, he can't even lie, he starts laughing uncontrollably," I said with a smile.

"So we'll have you catch a flight out here Wednesday night and you can head back to school on Saturday," said Paula.

"Before you set all that up, I kind of wanted to ask you something, a favor," I said nervously.

"What kind of favor Spence?" asked my mom.

"Well I've become real close friends with a girl here named Ashley. She's really sweet and caring mom, nothing like Carmen. And well, she basically has nowhere to go for thanksgiving. So I was wondering if she could come home with me and spend thanksgiving with us," I asked, hoping my mom would say yes.

"I don't know Spence," my mom said unsure.

"Please mom. I promise Ashley is a good person. And she shouldn't be alone for the holiday," I pleaded.

"Well alright Spencer. I'm going to take a chance and trust you. Just don't let me regret it," said Paula sternly.

"Thank you thank you thank you mom! You will not regret it! I promise!" I said excited.

After working out arrangements with my mom, I decided to go find Ashley to ask her if she would come with. If she said no I would feel pretty stupid because I already had my mom work on getting us both tickets to fly out to LA next week. I made my way up the auditorium and found Ashley working on her music.

"Hey Ash!" I said as I went into the room.

"Oh hey Spence, what's up?" said Ashley as she put down her guitar.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I said as I sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Sure what's up?" said Ashley as she wrote something down in her notebook.

"Well I just got off the phone with my mom, and I'm going to be going home next week," I said.

"Okay, you plan on coming back right?" said Ashley with a laugh.

"Yes of course Ash! So I know you planned on staying here for thanksgiving break, but I talked to my mom about having you come with me to spend the holiday. And she said yes! So will you come?" I asked looking at Ashley nervously.

"You want me to come home with you next week and spend thanksgiving with you and your family?" asked Ashley surprised.

"Yes! I mean that is if you wanted to Ash. It's just that, I know you said you would be staying here over break and I hate the thought of you being here all alone," I said.

"Aww that's so sweet Spence. But I don't want to impose on your family thanksgiving. Plus I'm used to being alone on the holidays," said Ashley.

"Ash you could never impose. And I would love to have you and so would my family. I'm not taking no for an answer Ash," I said giving Ashley my puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine I'll come. I've always wanted to check out California anyway," Ashley said with a smile.

The next couple of days few by pretty fast. Before I knew it Ashley and I were on a plane to LA. I was really excited to show Ashley where I was from. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about having her stay in my room. Ashley seemed to be getting more comfortable around me, so sharing a bed wasn't going to be a problem, or at least I hoped.

"Spencer!" yelled Clay as he ran up and picked me up and spun me around.

"Clay! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" I said as I hugged my brother.

"Hey, you must be Ashley! Spencer has told me all about you. It's nice knowing that Spency here has made a great friend," said Clay after putting me down.

"You must be Clay, although you're nothing like I pictured," said Ashley as she looked at Clay surprised.

"Let me guess, Spencer forgot to mention that I was adopted and black," said Clay with a smile.

"I guess I forget he's adopted sometimes. Mom and dad adopted him when we were both two. Clay is only a couple weeks older than I am," I said putting my arm around Clay.

"Oh cool. Well it's nice to meet you as well Clay. Spencer talks about you all the time," said Ashley with a smile.

"Come on let's get your stuff so we can get back to the house. Everyone can't wait to see you Spence," said Clay as he grabbed our luggage.

The car ride to my house was nice. Ashley and Clay seemed to like each other. Ashley was amazed by everything she saw on the drive and Clay was happy to tell Ashley all about the history of the city. Ashley seemed to enjoy the conversation and was actually interested.

"Well here we are," said Clay as he pulled up to the house.

"Cute house," said Ashley as she got out of the car.

"I'm kind of nervous Ash. Things didn't end well the last time I was here," I whispered to Ashley.

"I'm sure things will be better Spence. You're not the person you were when you left here, and I'm sure your parents will see the change in you," said Ashley, making me smile.

"There she is!" said my mom as she ran out to give me a hug.

"Hey kiddo! We missed you," said my dad as he hugged me as soon as my mom let me go.

"I missed you guys too," I said.

"This must be Ashley. You must be a special friend for Spencer to invite you all the way here," said my mom as she went in to give Ashley a hug.

Ashley had the look of pure terror on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Carlin," said Ashley.

"Yeah mom, Ashley isn't much of a hugger," I said before my dad attempted to hug her.

"Oh well okay, sorry dear. And call me Paula," said my mom.

"It's ok," said Ashley.

"Now I want you to feel at home while you're here. So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or Arthur here," said my mom with a smile.

"Well it's late, so you girls can head upstairs and get some sleep," said my dad.

"Okay thanks guys, goodnight," I said grabbing my suitcase.

"Night Mr. and Mrs. C," said Ashley as she grabbed her stuff and followed me into my room.

"Oh Spence, Carmen dropped off a box of things a couple weeks ago, I left it on your bed," said my mom as we made our way up the stairs to my room.

"Well here we are," I said as I opened my door and went in my room.

"Wow Spence, this room looks exactly how I imagined it would," said Ashley as she looked around.

My room was simple with purple walls, a dresser, a desk, a couple posters of Kelly Clarkson, and a poster of Pitch Perfect.

"Oh I love Pitch Perfect!" said Ashley as she looked at the poster.

I looked at Ashley surprised.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"You just don't seem like someone that would like Pitch Perfect," I said surprised.

"Aca scuse me?" asked Ashley, making me laugh.

I took my shower first then waited on my bed while Ashley took hers. I decided to go through the box of stuff that Carmen had left. Inside the box was old hollister hoodie I let Carmen borrow two years ago, a couple gifts I had gotten her for her birthday, and a couple of old pictures of us together at different parties. I couldn't believe how I looked in these pictures. I think I was high in all of them. The person in these photos look nothing like me, I don't even recognize the person.

"What you got there Spence?" said Ashley as she came out in a black tank top and short blue plaid shorts as she dried her hair. She looked gorgeous.

"Oh I, you know," I mumbled while looking her over.

"Huh?" said Ashley has she grabbed her comb and brushed her hair.

"Oh just some old pictures with Carmen," I said looking down at the pictures.

"Can I see?" asked Ashley as she sat on my bed next to me.

"Wow, this doesn't even look like you," said Ashley surprised.

"I know. These are definitely not by best moments," I said putting down the pictures.

"I think you look better now Spence. Beautiful and not high," laughed Ashley.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, anyone with eyes can see that Spence," said Ashley.

I looked at Ashley and smiled.

"Well guess we better get some sleep," said Ashley as she got under the covers.

"You okay sharing a bed?" I asked before getting in bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm comfortable with you Spence," said Ashley as she got comfortable in my bed.

"Oh okay, well good to know," I said as I got under the covers.

"Thanks again for inviting me here. Being alone at Westcott would have sucked. And I would have missed you," said Ashley right before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the bright LA sun. Ashley appeared to still be in a deep sleep. So I quietly stretched, trying my best not to wake her.

"Aiden no, stop it! What are you doing?" mumbled Ashley in her sleep.

"Aiden stop, please, let me go," yelled Ashley before she abruptly woke up.

"Ash is everything okay?" I asked as Ashley relaxed once she realized she was safely in my room.

"Sorry, I um, had a bad dream," said Ashley sounding embarrassed.

"It's okay Ash. Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Ashley.

"You know if you ever wanted to talk about your dreams, I'm here to listen," I said looking at Ashley.

"Thanks Spence, but I'm okay," said Ashley.

"Girls, breakfast!" shouted my dad.

"Coming!" I shouted as we got out of bed.

"Who's the hottie?" asked Glen as we walked into the kitchen.

"Glen this is my friend Ashley. Ash this is my brother ass eyes," I said.

"Spencer, language," said Paula.

"Sorry mom," I said as I took a seat at the table next to Ashley.

"So dinner will be ready around five. Everyone will be so happy to see you Spence. Grandma asks about you all the time," said Paula.

"Why don't you take the afternoon to show Ashley around," suggested my dad.

"Sure okay, I have a few spots in mind," I said as I ate my breakfast.

I spent the afternoon showing Ashley around. I showed her my old High School, some of my favorite stores, we ate at my favorite café, and then I took Ashley to one last spot.

"Wow, the beach here is definitely something," said Ashley as we got out of the car.

"It's my favorite place. I used to love to come here to think. Even after I would get into huge fights with my parents. I would come here and everything would be okay," I said as we walked down the beach.

I took Ashley to a little hidden spot where a big rock sat.

"And this is my favorite little spot!" I said as I sat down on the rock, Ashley sitting beside me.

"I was sitting at this exact spot the day I realized I was gay. God that feels like a lifetime ago," I said thinking back to that day.

"I can't say I had a similar experience," said Ashley.

"It took something horrible for me to realize I liked girls," said Ashley quietly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, hey we better get back to your house, almost time for dinner," said Ashley as she got up to leave.

I sighed and followed.

"Bless this food, our family, and Spencer's new friend Ashley, who we are thrilled to have here to be a part of our family tonight," said Arthur, making Ashley smile.

"Amen," said everyone.

"So Spencer, your girlfriend is very pretty. You both look so good as a couple," said my grandma.

"Oh grandma we're not together. Ashley is just a good friend," I said embarrassed.

"Oh my mistake dear," said my grandma apologetically.

"So Ashley, you want to get out of here after dinner. Maybe get some dessert," said Glen with a wink.

"Glen shut up, Ashley isn't interested," I said annoyed.

"Ashley dear, I do love your hair. I wish they had nifty hairstyles like that when I was a teenager," said my grandma.

"Marie you would look like a fool with red in your hair," said my grandpa.

"Oh shut up John. Paula dear, I think you forgot something in the potato salad, doesn't taste right.

"I followed the recipe mom, just like you showed me," said Paula.

"Do you want anything else?" I asked Ashley.

"No I'm okay Spence," said Ashley with a smile.

"Oh look at that, aren't they just an adorable couple John," said Marie.

"Grandma we're not a couple!" I said.

After a few more times of trying to convince my grandma that Ashley and I were not a couple, we finally got through dinner. After dinner we decided to play a few rounds of various board games. Ashley seemed to kick ass at every game. Luckily for me she was on my team. After dessert it was late and Ashley and I decided to call it a night.

"So I'm sorry about my grandma," I said apologetically.

"It's cool Spence. I think your grandma is cute," said Ashley with a smile.

"She's definitely something. I can't believe how good you are at board games," I said.

"Yeah well I used to play them a lot with my parents when I was younger," said Ashley.

"So I hope tonight wasn't too lame," I said as we went into my room.

"Are you kidding? I had a blast Spence! I love your family and it really means a lot to me that you invited me to be a part of it," said Ashley with a smile.

"Well I'm happy to have you here Ash. I'm always happy when you're near," I said with a smile.

Ashley smiled and suddenly before I even realized what was happening, Ashley's lips were on my own. The kiss didn't last long, but it still felt amazing.

Suddenly Ashley pulled away.

"Sorry, I um, didn't mean to. I'm going to go shower," said Ashley as she took off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

What just happened?


	15. You Are Not Alone

**Hope everybody had a wonderful holiday! Sorry I haven't updated, I've had a really bad cold =( luckily I'm starting to get over it =)**

I woke up to the bright California sun shining in my eyes. I looked over at my clock, it was almost eleven. I turned to my side, only to see the other side of my bed was empty. I must have fallen asleep last night while Ashley was in the bathroom. What if she just up and left over the kiss? It wasn't like it was my fault, she had kissed me. I decided to get up and make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh this was Spencer's first day of second grade, she had her two front teeth missing," said my mom as she showed Ashley a picture.

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" said Ashley with a smile.

"Mom please put away the embarrassing photos," I said as I sat down.

"Oh come on Spence, Ashley asked to see them and I have some good ones," said Paula as she looked through a box of photos.

"Please no more," I begged.

"Fine, we'll continue this later Ashley," my mom winked and walked away.

"Your dad made pancakes and bacon," said Ashley as she looked towards the kitchen then back at me.

"You're up early," I said as I got up to get some food.

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you," said Ashley as she watched me in the kitchen.

I poured myself some juice then grabbed my plate and then sat down across from Ashley.

"So about last night Ashley," I started to say but was interrupted by my brothers.

"About time you got up Spence!" said Clay as he sat down.

"It's not like I slept till noon," I said while taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Yeah well it's bad when even Glen is up before you," said Clay.

"So we're all going out tonight! My boy Eric is dj tonight at Gray," said Glen as he stole some of the bacon off my plate.

"Glen! Get you own" I said as I smacked away Glen's hand.

"What's Gray?" asked Ashley.

"Just this club a lot of people from King High go to," answered Clay.

"It's full of hotties that are so down to fuck," interrupted Glen.

"Glen you're disgusting," I said before taking a sip of my juice.

"So you guys in?" asked Glen.

"I'm down," said Clay.

"I don't think Ashley and I are going," I said.

"I think we should go Spence. I always wanted to go to a club in LA," said Ashley.

"Well I guess if you really want to go," I said, feeling disappointed.

"Great then it's settled!" said Ashley with a smile.

"Well in the meantime we should do something," I suggested wanting to get Ashley alone to talk.

"Oh actually I told your parents we would go with them for a picnic," said Ashley.

"Great," I said disappointed.

"Guess I will get dressed then," I said as I got up to put my dishes in the sink, hoping Ashley would follow me upstairs even though she was already dressed.

"Ashley can you help me pack the cooler," asked my dad as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I would love to Mr. C!" said Ashley excitedly.

I swear Ashley must be avoiding me. Clearly anyone could see it. Okay maybe just me, but whatever. I so know she is!

I decided on a light blue tank top and short black shorts with a pair of black flip flops.

"Spencer!" I heard being called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said making my way downstairs to the car.

The remainder of the day Ashley continued to avoid any chance for us to be alone. I was starting to get really annoyed about it.

"Well you kids have fun tonight. We're going to be at the Henderson's if you need us," said my mom as she and my dad left around eight.

"We're leaving at nine so get ready," said Glen as he went upstairs.

"Ashley followed me upstairs to my room so we could change.

"Wow Spence, you look amazing in that dress," said Ashley as I made my way out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, I got it a while ago and never wore it," I said as I sat on my bed.

"Really brings out your eyes," said Ashley as she did her make-up.

I looked around the room then at Ashley.

"So are you just going to pretend like last night didn't happen?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley as she looked at me through the mirror she was using.

"You kissed me Ashley. Don't you think that's something we should talk about?" I asked.

"Spence I was just caught up in the moment. I had a great time with you and your family. The kiss didn't mean anything," said Ashley as she finished her make-up.

"Oh, okay," I said as my heart felt like it had just been shattered.

"Spence you know I don't do relationships. I'm sorry if I somehow led you on," said Ashley as she put her make-up bag away.

"No it's fine, I get it," I said hiding the hurt.

"Guys were leaving!" shouted Glen.

"Coming!" shouted Ashley.

I remained silent the whole way to Gray. I felt like a complete idiot thinking that Ashley would even be interested in me.

When we got to Gray we all headed straight to the bar. I decided on a tequila shot.

"Woah, slow down Spence," said Ashley as she watched me down my shot.

"I don't need a babysitter Ash," I said as I ordered another shot.

"Spence are you mad at me now?" asked Ashley.

"I'm fine Ash," I said accepting my shot.

"Oh my god Spencer Carlin!" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a familiar voice. Lauren was a sweet girl at King that I was friends with while I attended. We never hung out outside of school though because Carmen didn't like her.

"Oh my god Lauren how are you?" I said as I gave her a hug.

"I'm good, I'm surprised to see you here Spencer. I heard you were shipped off to some horrible boarding school," said Lauren.

"I was. I'm just here for break," I said.

"Oh Lauren this is my friend Ashley, we met at my new school," I said gesturing to Ashley.

"Nice to meet you," said Lauren.

"Same here," said Ashley as she shook Lauren's hand.

"It's so great to see you! King is not the same now that you're gone," said Lauren.

"I bet. Well my new school is decent. And hanging out with Ashley here makes it bearable," I said, trying to bring Ashley in the conversation.

"Spence you want to dance?" asked Lauren as she ignored Ashley's presence.

"Um, sure," I said as I got up out of my seat.

As we made our way to the dance floor the current song ended and True Colors by The Weeknd began to play.

 _Tell me the truth  
Baby girl, who else been with you  
It's gon' come to my attention either way, yeah  
And I understand  
Baby girl, we all had a past  
I'd much rather hear the truth come straight from you_

"So Spencer I heard you and Carmen broke up," said Lauren as we danced.

"Yeah, our relationship lasted way longer than it should have," I said.

 _So if I love you  
It'd be just for you  
So when I'm touching you  
Can I trust in you  
Can I trust in you, oh baby_

"I never thought Carmen deserved you Spencer," said Lauren.

I looked over at Ashley, expecting to see her hung over some random girl like typical Ashley Davies. Instead Ashley just sat in her chair watching me and Lauren. It looked like Ashley was glaring at us. I would say she was jealous, but she had already said that the kiss meant nothing.

 _Girl, come show me your true colors  
Paint me a picture with your true colors  
These are the questions of a new lover  
True colors, true colors  
Girl, come show me your true colors  
Paint me a picture with your true colors  
These are confessions of a new lover  
True colors, true colors_

"You know Spence, I used to have the biggest crush on you last year," said Lauren.

"Really?" I said looking at her surprised.

"Yeah. I mean of course I never said anything because you were with Carmen," said Lauren.

"Wow, I had no idea," I said, not really paying attention to her.

 _What's done is done  
Now that I'm the only one  
If you tell me I'll accept what you've been through, oh yeah  
And I don't believe all this inconsistency  
I've been hearing different stories about you_

"Guess it doesn't matter now," said Lauren.

"I guess so," I said looking up again at Ashley, only her seat was empty.

"Excuse me Lauren, I'll be right back," I said apologizing.

"Um okay," said Lauren confused.

"Hey Clay, where's Ashley?" I asked.

"She said she needed some air, Luke said she could use the roof.

Luke's mom owned Gray. Luke and Glen had become best friends when Glen was a freshman and Luke was a senior, both being on the basketball team. Therefore Luke let us have access to the roof and Gray for private parties whenever we wanted.

When I got to the roof I looked around for Ashley, spotting her sitting on some boxes, looking out onto the glow of the city. I remained silent as I sat down next to her.

"You okay Ash?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm fine," she said, keeping her eyes fixated on the view.

"Shouldn't you be with your friend? You both seemed pretty wrapped up in each other," said Ashley coldly.

"So you were watching me," I said.

"Kind of hard not to," said Ashley.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous Ash," I said looking at her.

"Please, jealous. Why would I be jealous Spence?" said Ashley.

"Exactly, why would you be? Especially when you made it clear that earlier that kiss meant nothing," I said keeping my eyes on Ashley.

"Spencer we both know that kiss meant something," said Ashley as she looked at me.

"So why did you lie?" I asked confused.

"You wouldn't understand Spencer," said Ashley.

"Try me," I said.

"Spencer I like you, but nothing can come from it," said Ashley.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I don't do relationships, just hook ups. No emotional attachment," said Ashley.

"What's so wrong with a relationship Ashley?" I asked.

"Spencer I'm broken. I don't deserve to be loved, especially by someone like you," said Ashley as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Ashley why would you say something like that? It's not true. You are amazing and you deserve to be loved as much as anyone," I said wiping away a tear.

"Spencer stop, I don't. Nothing is going to change that, not even you," said Ashley as she stood up.

"Ash please, talk to me. Whatever happened in your past doesn't define who you are. And whatever it is, maybe I can help," I said as I grabbed Ashley's hand.

Ashley pulled away.

"I was raped Spencer! By Aiden and his friends! Nothing you can say or do can change it or help me! Just leave me alone!" said Ashley as she attempted to leave.

I grabbed onto her arm.

"Ashley you can't keeping running from this to deal with it alone. You aren't alone, not anymore," I said as I looked in her eyes, letting her know I meant what I said.

Ashley looked surprised.

I then wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. I was expecting the worst, knowing I had crossed a boundary by touching her. Instead of pulling away, Ashley leaned into my neck and cried. In that moment Ashley let go of everything she had been keeping bottled up inside since that night, finally knowing what it was like to not be alone.


	16. Love Is Suppose to Conquer Fear, Right?

**So sorry for the lack of updates! Been pretty busy lately with work and friends. I promise to try to update more this week! lluvspence I love your reviews! They always motivate me to write! As always read, review, enjoy!**

"So when did it happen?" I asked.

"Last year at a party at Aiden's house," said Ashley.

After Ashley had cried all that was in her, she finally settled down and we had ended up lying down on the roof looking up at the sky.

"I hate that you had to go through that alone Ash. Have you ever told anyone else?" I said.

"No, just you," said Ashley.

"I really want to kill Aiden," I said as anger boiled inside of me.

"No. You can't say anything to anyone Spence. I just want to put this all behind me. Promise you won't say anything to anyone ever?" asked Ashley.

"I won't, I promise," I said as I turned to look at Ashley.

"So, what about us? Do you think there could ever be an us?" I asked.

Ashley turned to look at me.

"I don't know. I like you Spencer, like a lot. But I'm just not ready for a relationship," said Ashley.

"I get it," I said hiding my disappointment.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" asked Clay from the door.

"Yeah we're ready," said Ashley as she stood up.

I didn't bring up anything relationship related to Ashley the rest of the trip. I didn't want to scare her off. She did just reveal her biggest secret to me, so I figured after that I would just focus on her having a good time in LA. We got back to Westcott Sunday evening. My parents hated to see both of us go. My mom actually told me she was proud of me and she wanted me to continue in the direction I was heading. They also loved Ashley and insisted that I bring her for Christmas, which Ashley gladly agreed to.

"Home sweet home," I said as I put my suitcase down on my bed.

"I'd rather be in LA with the warm weather," said Ashley as she started to unpack.

"Chicas you're back! How was your break?" asked Madison as she entered the room.

"It was really nice," I said.

"The weather is much nicer there," said Ashley.

"I'm jealous! Girl New York was so damn cold," said Madison.

"I'm going to go shower, that dirty guy on our flight makes me feel disgusting because I had to sit next to him" said Ashley as she grabbed her stuff and left the room.

"So what's with you and Davies? Are you guys a thing?" asked Madison eyeing me curiously.

"What? No. We're just friends," I said as I put my things away.

"Right, just friends. She met your family and spent her holiday with you, but you're just friends," said Madison.

"Best friends meet each other's families all the time Mads. You've met Kyla's family," I said in defense.

"Yeah well Kyla and I don't have sexual tension like you and Ashley do," said Madison.

"We don't have any sexual tension," I said in defense.

"Please Carlin, the sexual tension is so thick between the two of you, that you could cut it with a knife," said Madison.

"Hey guys," said Kyla as she walked in the room.

"How was your break Ky?" I asked.

"It was great! I missed you guys though. I thought of so many ideas for the drama club!" rambled Kyla.

I nodded and got lost in my thoughts and thought about what Madison had said. Was there sexual tension between Ashley and me?

"Ugh I did not miss this disgusting oatmeal," complained Madison at breakfast the following day.

"I actually missed it," said Kyla as she ate her food.

"What's up bitches," said Jessica as her and Sasha sat down.

"Hey guys, how was your Thanksgiving?" asked Kyla.

"It was nice, my parents love Jess so they were happy I brought her with me this year," said Sasha.

"Spencer brought her girlfriend home too," said Madison as she sipped her coffee.

"Ashley isn't my girlfriend Madison, I already told you," I said.

"Yes, but I still don't believe it," said Madison.

"I believe you Spence, Ashley Davies doesn't do the whole girlfriend thing. I mean that girl has hooked up with more chicks then any one I know," said Jessica.

"Well I could care less about who she's slept with," I said as I got up with my tray.

"Dude they are either sleeping together, or they plan to," said Madison after I left.

"I think they're falling for each other. You can clearly see they are more than just friends," said Jessica.

"Either way it's none of our business," said Sasha as she picked at her oatmeal.

"I think they would make a cute couple, they just need a push" said Jessica with smirk.

"Whatever you're thinking babe, don't," said Sasha.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything," said Jessica innocently.

"You're thinking of meddling in people's business like you always do, and I'm telling you to just let it be," said Sasha.

"I don't meddle in other people's business," said Jessica in defense.

"Oh yeah, how about the time you lied to Chelsea about meeting at the movies and you secretly set her up with her crush Devin. She was a nervous wreck since it was a surprise and it was the worst date of her life. She didn't talk to you for a whole week," said Sasha.

"Okay one time," said Jessica.

"How about the time you insisted Kyla would look better as a blonde, you paid her hairdresser to dye it without her knowing and told her it was a free conditioning treatment she had won," said Madison with a laugh.

"Yeah and I looked fucking horrible and I cried and screamed in the salon. They won't even take me as a client there anymore!" whined Kyla.

"I still say that look rocked Ky, but whatever. Fine I won't meddle anymore," said Jessica.

"Good," said everyone.

"But who would I be to deny a new friend a little help getting what she wants," thought Jessica with a smile.

After dinner Ashley and I decided to meet in the library for some studying since finals were in two weeks.

"So I was thinking we should do something this weekend," I said while writing my notes.

"Like what?" whispered Ashley.

"I don't know, maybe get some dinner. Maybe a movie after," I quietly suggested.

"I don't know, that sounds a lot like a date," said Ashley.

"Well what would be so wrong with that," I asked.

"I just don't want you to have all these expectations Spencer. I told you, I'm not ready for a relationship," said Ashley.

"You're right, it was stupid. We don't have to do anything," I said hiding that I was hurt.

"Spencer! There you are my good friend! I was looking all over for you," said Jessica as she approached our table along with a short brunette girl.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"Oh I was wondering if I could borrow your English notes," said Jessica.

"Sure, I'm finished with them for now anyway, just give them back in the morning," I said as I handed over my notes.

"Thanks Spence! You're a life saver! Oh, have you met my friend Anna? Spencer here is from California like you Anna," said Jessica.

"Really, what part?" I asked.

"San Diego, but I'm originally from Los Angles," said Anna.

"Really? I'm from Los Angles!" I said.

"Oh that's awesome, I bet you two have a lot in common," said Jessica excitedly.

"Just because they're from the same state doesn't mean they like all the same shit," said Ashley coldly.

"Yeah, I mean I was lame back when I lived there. I spent most my days at the beach keeping to myself," said Anna.

"Me too! The beach is, well, was my go to spot whenever I needed to think," I said.

"Oh look at that Ashley, they do have some common interests," said Jessica with a smile.

"You know, you guys should get together this weekend. Swap Cali stories. Anna here has some good stories from Pride last year," said Jessica as she put her arm on Anna's shoulder.

"Actually that would be awesome! Let me give you my number," said Anna with a smile.

"What a lovely idea," said Jessica with a smile as she watched the glare Ashley was giving Anna.

"Here, text me soon," said Anna with a smile.

"Okay cool, will do," I said as I took the piece if paper from Anna.

"Well we better get going, you girls have a good night," said Jessica.

"Bye guys," said Anna with smile and a wave.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ashley with anger in her voice.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"You and that girl, you were practically all over each other," said Ashley.

"No we weren't," I said confused.

"Could have fooled me," said Ashley coldly as she went back to her book.

"I don't know why you're being all jealous Ash," I said looking at Ashley.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? We're not together," said Ashley harshly.

Her words stung. The way she was acting made me feel like the progress we had made over break meant nothing to her now. I found myself getting overwhelmed with feelings of hurt and anger.

"Exactly, so you won't care if I hang with Anna this weekend," I said looking at Ashley.

"Not at all. We're just friends Spence. I don't want to hold you back because I don't want a relationship right now," said Ashley.

"Oh so if I text her right now to ask her out, you would be okay with that?" I asked to see what Ashley would say.

"Yes, in fact I think you should ask her out. I won't be mad if you do," said Ashley as she looked down at her book.

"Okay I'll text her then," I said picking up my phone.

 **S: Hey Anna its Spencer. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some coffee Saturday night.**

 **A: Hey! That would be great! How's six at the café on Lincoln Street?**

 **S: Sounds Perfect!**

"Alright done," I said disappointed that Ashley didn't care that I was hanging out with another girl this weekend. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let my disappointment show.

"Sounds great," said Ashely with a smile.

"Yeah," I said with a smile as I went back to my notes.

"God I'm a fucking idiot and a coward," Ashley thought to herself as she held back tears that wanted to escape.


	17. Friends

**To those of you that review almost every new chapter, know that I appreciate it! Means a lot and I'm happy that you love the story!**

"Hey Spencer, ready to go?" asked Anna.

It was Saturday night and I hated that Ashley was still okay with me going out with Anna. I thought she would have at least said something by now, I wished she would have. But she didn't.

"I can't go Anna," I said feeling guilty for leading her on.

"Oh are you not feeling well?" asked Anna concerned.

"No it's not that. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I can't go out with you. I really like someone else. I asked you out to make her jealous and I'm sorry for using you like that, you're a sweet girl and you didn't deserve it," I said ashamed.

"Well that was a crappy thing to do, but I'm not mad, I get it. Love makes you do stupid things I guess. Maybe we can at least be friends?" said Anna.

"I would love that actually," I said with a smile.

"Me too. Well hope you have a good night," said Anna as she turned and left.

"Same to you. I hope I didn't ruin your night," I called to her apologetically.

"You didn't. Hope everything works out with the other girl," said Anna she turned back to look at me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

After Anna left I decided to go see Ashley. We really needed to talk. Of course I knew she would be where she always was, so I started my journey up the stairs of the auditorium.

 _To think I might not see those eyes_

 _Makes it so hard not to cry_

 _And as we say our long goodbye_

 _I nearly do_

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

"Hey Ash," I said as I went in and Ashley stopped playing.

"Don't stop, I love Snow Patrol," I said as I sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your date?" asked Ashley as she put down her guitar.

"I didn't go," I said.

"How come," asked Ashley as she picked up her notebook to write down something.

"Because I really like someone else," I said looking at Ashley.

"Look I'm sorry. I feel like I'm pressuring you about a relationship and I don't want to do that. I get that it's not easy and that you just need a friend right now, especially after you just shared your biggest secret for the first time. So I'm fine with just being your friend Ash," I said being honest.

"Are you sure Spence? Because like I said before, I don't want to hold you back," said Ashley as she put down her notebook.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes," I said looking into Ashley's eyes so she knew that I meant what I was saying.

"Okay," said Ashley as she picked her notebook back up.

"Well I guess I'll get going, I haven't eaten yet," I said as I got up.

"I'll join you, I'm pretty much done for the night anyway," said Ashley as she got up and followed me.

"Okay," I said with a smile as I watched Ashley put her guitar away.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to eat here tonight. We should go out," suggested Ashley as we walked down the stairs together.

"Sounds good to me Ash," I said as we walked out.

"I'm still not used to this cold weather," I said as I shivered.

"You never really get used to it," said Ashley as we walked to her car.

"So what are you in the mood for?" asked Ashley as he started her car.

"Surprise me," I said as I put on my seatbelt.

Ashley ended up taking us to this pretty fancy place with a live band.

"You know Ash, when I said surprise me that didn't mean a fancy place like this. I was cool with McDonalds," I said looking at the menu.

"McDonald's is disgusting Spence, besides I know the owner," said Ashley as she looked at her menu.

"There's my favorite niece! I was wondering when you were going to stop by," said a large man in his late forties.

"Hey Uncle Mark," said Ashley as she got up and hugged the man.

"And who is this beautiful young lady," said Mark as he took my hand and kissed it.

"This is my best friend Spencer. I thought it was time she tried the best food in town," said Ashley as she sat back down.

"Well then nothing but the best for you girls. Anything you want, no charge. May I recommend the lobster linguine Spencer, it is made to perfection, one of the most popular dishes on the menu," said Mark.

"Sounds perfect," I said with a smile.

"Same for me," said Ashley with a smile as she gave the menus to her uncle.

"Coming right up ladies," said Mark as he left our table.

"So your uncle owns this place, that's crazy" I said looking around.

"Yep. I think that's another reason my parents sent me to Westcott, since it's so close to Uncle Mark.

"So what side of the family is he from?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My mom's. He can't stand my dad since my dad is never around. I also think my mom has him keep an eye on me since we don't talk anymore," said Ashley as sipped her iced tea.

"Well he seems nice," I said as I took a sip of my soda.

"He is. To be honest he has been there for me more than my dad ever has," said Ashley.

"You know Ash, I realize there is so much we don't know about each other. I really want to change that," I said looking at Ashley.

"Me too," said Ashley with a smile.

After dinner Ashley and I were stuffed, the food was amazing and it was nice getting to meet someone from Ashley's family.

"I really hope you girls come back and see me really soon. I like this girl Ashley," said Mark as he hugged Ashley and I.

I like her too," said Ashley as she looked at me and smiled, making me blush.

"Also maybe you can give your mom a call. It has been almost a year," suggested Mark.

"We've talked about this Uncle Mark," Ashley said annoyed.

"Okay you're right Ashley, just thought I would toss the idea at you," said Mark.

"Well goodnight girls, come back and see me real soon," said Mark as he saw us out.

I wrapped my arms around my chest as we walked to the car since it was so cold outside.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time," I said after getting into the car.

"Yeah me too. My uncle really likes you," said Ashley as she started the car.

"He probably likes all of your friends," I said as I put on my seatbelt.

"Actually you're the first person I've ever brought here. Uncle Mark is someone important to me," said Ashley as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Hearing this made me smile. I may not be with Ashley the way that I want right now, but at least we're headed in the right direction.

"Hey Spence! How was your date with Anna?" asked Jessica Monday morning.

"Oh I didn't go," I said as I took a bite of my toast.

"Why not? You both seemed to be hitting it off?" asked Jessica.

"Jess I told you to stop getting involved in other people's lives," said Sasha as she looked at her girlfriend.

"So why didn't you go?" asked Jessica.

"Not ready for a relationship. I did just break up with my girlfriend who I was with for almost five years," I said as I drank my orange juice.

"Hey guys," said Ashley as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Ashley," said the girls.

"Oh I bet that's the reason," said Jessica with a smirk.

"So I was thinking we could do a secret santa this year," suggested Madison.

"Oh that's a great idea! We should have a little party in our dorm before we all leave for break. We can exchange gifts then," suggested Kyla.

"Sounds good to us," said Jessica and Sasha.

"Okay well we can draw names at lunch," suggested Madison as she drank her coffee.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" screamed Kyla excitedly.

"Dude how much sugar have you had this morning?" asked Jessica.

"You know she always has like three table spoons of sugar in her coffee," said Madison.

"It amazes me that you aren't diabetic yet," said Jessica.

"I better get going, I have a test this morning and I want to go over everything beforehand," said Madison as she got up.

"Yeah I better go too," I was late last Friday and Mr. Franklin was not happy," said Kyla as she followed Madison.

"I better go too. I need to speak with Jonica about the set. I'll see you later Spence. Bye guys," said Ashley as she got up and left.

"Shit I left my homework on my desk! I better go and get it. I'll see you after third period," said Sasha as she kissed Jessica goodbye and made a mad dash for the door.

"And then there were two," said Jessica as she ate her yogurt.

"I better get going to," I said as I finished my juice.

"Before you go Spence, can I just say that I'm really pulling for you and Ashley? I see the way you look at her," said Jessica.

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

"You look at her like she's the only girl in the room. I can tell you have feelings for her. It may have been part of the reason I introduced you to Anna" confessed Jessica.

"But why?" I asked surprised.

"Because I think you and Ashley would be good together. I've never seen Ashley the way she is now. Before you came here she was pretty much closed off to everybody except for a select few. I thought maybe if Ashley saw you with another girl she would be jealous and come to her senses," confessed Jessica.

"Well it did make her jealous, but it wasn't the best idea Jess. I get that your intentions were good, but from now on could you just let things be and we'll see what happens?" I said.

"I can do that," said Jessica.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"And can we keep the whole me liking Ashley between us?" I asked.

"Sure I can do that Spence, your secret is safe with me," said Jessica.

"Good. Otherwise I may have to repay the favor and choose someone for Sasha to make you jealous," I said with a smirk as I got up.

"You wouldn't?" asked Jessica.

"Guess you better not do anything to find out," I said with a smile as I left Jessica speechless.


	18. Christmas

"So who did you get?" I asked Ashley before choir practice.

"For what?" asked Ashley.

"You know what Ash! Secret Santa, who did you get?" I asked.

"I think it's called Secret Santa for a reason Spence, it's supposed to be a secret," said Ashley.

"Oh whatever. Did you get me? Is that why you won't tell me?" I asked.

"No I didn't get you for your information. I got Chelsea," said Ashley.

"Oh you got an easy one, just get her something art related and she'll love it. I got Sasha and I have no clue what to get her. I barely know the girl," I said frustrated.

"Just ask Jessica, she'd know," suggested Ashley.

"Yeah but then she'll tell Sasha," I said.

"Well you could always try to hang out with her and see what she likes," suggested Ashley.

"How about you come with me to the mall this weekend and help me pick out something nice for her," I suggested.

"Alright we can do that. I need to get some gifts for your family anyway," said Ashley.

"You don't have to get my family anything, they love your company," I said.

"I know. But it's sweet that they invited me back and I really like them so I want to do it. Besides it's not like I can't afford it," said Ashley before Jonica walked in.

"Alright girls, I know we don't have any competitions till after break, but I still want us to practice three times a week to be ready for regionals," said Jonica.

"Alright let's begin," said Jonica.

After practice Ashley wanted to get some song writing in before bed. She had invited me to join her, but I declined because I figured she needed some time to herself. I also wanted to call my brother because I wanted to see how things were going back home. I also missed Clay and just wanted to hear from him.

"Hey Spence," answered Clay.

"Hey Clay, how are you?" I asked.

"Doing good, I got an A on that science project I was telling you about last time you were here," said Clay excitedly.

"That's great, I know you worked hard on it," I said proudly.

"I can't wait to see you for Christmas. And I'm happy Ashley is coming with, I really like her," said Clay.

"Ashley likes you too. I'm happy mom and dad invited her back, she would be alone for the holidays otherwise," I said.

"Well we can all tell Ashley has been good for you," said Clay.

"Yeah I know, nothing like Carmen," I said.

"I'm so glad you're no longer with her, I didn't like the person you were when you were with her," confessed Clay.

"Yeah me either. Anyway I better get some last minute homework done. See you in two weeks," I said.

"Okay, see you soon Spence," said Clay happily before he hung up.

The rest of the week flew by. It was Saturday morning and Ashley and I were planning on spending the day together shopping. I needed to buy gifts for my family. The most important gift I had to get was for Ashley, I wanted to get her something special to show her how much she meant to me. Unfortunately I still had no clue what to get her. Hopefully I would get lucky and spot something at the mall.

"Can't believe we got such a great spot," said Ashley as she parked the car.

"I know right," I said as we got out of Ashley's car.

"So where should we start?" I asked.

"Well let's start with your mom, what does she like?" asked Ashley.

"Um, maybe a nice blouse," I suggested as we made our way over to our first stop.

After hours of endless shopping we finally had everything off our shopping list. Well almost everything, I still needed to find something for Ashley. It was starting to feel hopeless.

"Shit I forgot to get a gift card for Jonica, I'm going to run back and get one. Can you just wait here till I get back," said Ashley as she pointed to a bench.

"Sure Ash, no problem," I said as I sat down.

I decided to do a little walking around near the entrance so I wouldn't miss Ashley if she walked by. As I walked around I spotted the perfect gift for Ashley. It was everything I had been looking for, I just hope Ashley would love it.

The next week flew by as well. Everyone was happy to be done with finals. Everyone would start heading home tomorrow, so tonight was the perfect night for our little Christmas party in our dorm. Kyla put Christmas music on her computer and Sasha and Jessica brought hot chocolate that they made earlier in the mess hall. Chelsea made a Christmas tree out of paper mache.

"Alright let's sit in a circle and open our Secret Santa gifts," said Madison as she took a seat on the floor with her hot chocolate.

"This is so exciting," said Kyla as she sat down next to Madison with a bag filled with everybody's gifts.

I sat down on the floor in front of my bunk with Ashley sitting beside me. Ashley looked nervous for some reason.

"Alright one by one we will open our gifts and you can try to guess who bought it for you," said Madison.

"I'll go first since it was my idea," said Madison, making us all roll our eyes.

As each person opened their gift, I couldn't help but keep my gaze locked on Ashley. She looked beautiful in the black sweater and skinny jeans she was wearing.

"Your turn Spencer," said Kyla as she threw a package at me, pulling me away from my thoughts of Ashley.

I slowly opened the package, revealing a black hoodie that said _Crushed It_ in white letters. Only one person knew how much I loved Pitch Perfect.

"I'm guessing this is from Ash," I said looking at Ashley with a smile.

Ashley looked back at me with her adorable nose crinkling smile that makes my heart melt.

"Ash this is perfect!" I said excitedly as I put on my hoodie.

"Wow I would have never guessed you would like that movie Spence, we must have a movie night now!" said Kyla excitedly.

"Definitely Ky," I said still smiling.

I watched as Sasha opened the sweater I got her. She seemed to really love it, luckily Ashley helped me pick it out. Ashley had gotten a cute top from Kyla.

"Well we better call it a night, I have an early flight in the morning," said Chelsea as she got up and stretched.

"Good idea, Ash and I leave early as well," I said as we got up.

We all said our goodbyes for the night and wished each other a Merry Christmas and safe travels. Ashley and I woke up early the next morning and caught our flight to LA. We arrived in the afternoon. Clay was busy with a math club meeting, so Glen ended up picking us up from the airport.

"Ashley, looking hot as always," said Glen as we approached his car.

"And you look stupid as always," I said making Ashley giggle.

"Spencer, how I have missed your wit," said Glen sarcastically.

"Oh Glen, you know you miss me when I'm away," I said hugging him.

"Of course, you're my baby sis, just don't repeat that to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold," said Glen as he hugged me back.

"Ashley," said Glen as he opened his arms for a hug.

"In your dreams Glen," said Ashley as she put on her sunglasses and got into the car.

"Ha, smooth Casanova," I said with a laugh.

"Whatever Spence, your friend wants me, she just doesn't know it yet," said Glen as he picked up our suitcases and put them into his trunk.

"In your dreams Glen," I said laughing before I got into his car.

The ride to my house was nice. Glen and I chatted about how school was going for the both of us. Ashley even joined the conversation throughout. It was nice that Ashley was comfortable with my family.

"There's my girls!" said my mom as she wrapped her arms around me and Ashley.

I worried that Ashley was uncomfortable with the hug. Luckily it didn't last long.

"How was the flight? Are you girl's hungry? You must be tired, do you want a nap?" asked my mom.

"Mom we're fine. The flight was nice, we both took naps, so we're good," I said.

"At least let me make you girl's some lunch," said Paula as she rushed into the kitchen.

"We're going to go put our bags in my room," I called to my mom.

"Alright, lunch should be ready by the time you come back down," shouted Paula from the kitchen.

Ashley followed me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Dude I'm so glad to be back here, I love the weather and I love your house and your family," said Ashley as she laid on my bed.

"Well they love you just as much," I said as I unpacked my bag.

Ashley looked at me and smiled.

 _I don't ever wanna be here  
Like punching in a dream, breathing life into my nightmare_

"Hey dad," said Ashley as she answered her phone.

I decided to give Ashley some privacy. I quietly walked out and closed the door and made my way downstairs.

"There you are Spence, I made you both chicken salad sandwiches," said my mom.

"Where's Ashley?" asked my mom.

"She's upstairs on the phone with her dad," I said as I sat down at the breakfast bar.

"So how are you Spence?" asked my mom as she placed my sandwich in front of me.

"I'm great actually mom. I'm happy at Westcott. I've made some really great friends and my grades don't actually suck for once," I said.

"I know, and your father and I are very proud of you Spence," said Paula with a smile.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot," I said with a smile.

"So you and Ashley, still just friends," asked my mom curiously.

"For now. I do like her, like a lot," I said with a smile.

"Well if it's meant to be Spence it will happen," said Paula as she leaned on the counter and sipped her coffee.

"Hey sorry about that," said Ashley as she sat down next to me.

"I'm going to go call your father and see what he wants to do for dinner," said Paula as she walked out of the room after placing Ashley's plate in front of her.

"So what did your dad want?" I asked curiously.

"To wish me a Merry Christmas. He said he'll be out of the country on Christmas and can't call. He also said he's sorry for not being able to spend Christmas with me, but he did say that he put $10,000 in my bank account for my Christmas gift," said Ashley clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Ash, I know it bums you out how your dad is never around," I said sympathetically.

"Honestly I don't care anymore, I'm used to it. Besides, I'm exactly where I want to be," said Ashley as she looked into my eyes.

I started to lean in to kiss her when we were interrupted by Glen coming noisily inside with Clay.

"Man you have got to get laid soon. I can't believe you're still a virgin," said Glen.

"Glen leave him alone, not everybody sleeps around like you," I said.

"I don't listen to him anyway. How are you guys, it's great to see you both," said Clay as he hugged me.

We spent the rest of the time with my family. The following day was Christmas Eve. Ashley and I helped my mom with dinner. Around four my grandparents arrived for dinner. Of course my grandma was excited to see Ashley again and she still insisted that Ashley and I were a couple.

"Everything tastes delicious Paula," said my grandma.

"Thank you Marie, the girl's helped me make everything," said Paula with a smile.

"Well I figured so dear, you usually can't make this type of meal yourself," said my grandma as she ate.

Paula just rolled her eyes and continued eating her meal.

"So Glen have you decided where you want to go to college yet?" asked my grandpa.

"Dad it's only December, he has some time to think about where he wants to go," said Arthur.

"I know son, I was just wondering. You know Duke is where I went to school and I know it helped shape the man I am today," said my grandpa with a chuckle.

"I do love their basketball team," said Glen.

"You should also think about what programs they have to offer," piped in Clay.

After another two hours of conversation and opening gifts we finally called it a night.

"I'm sorry if my family is too much sometimes," I said after Ashley and I got into bed.

"I love your family Spence. And I love spending time with you," said Ashley as she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh before I forget," I said as I got out of bed and took out a small box from my bag.

"Merry Christmas Ash," I said as I put on my lamp and sat up in bed and handed Ashley the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Ashley as she sat up and faced me.

"Having me here in your house for break is more than enough," said Ashley.

"I know, but I wanted to get you something special," I said looking at Ashley.

Ashley carefully opened the box, revealing a gold locket with a small diamond in the middle.

"Spencer this is too much," said Ashley as she picked up the necklace.

"Open it," I said as I watched her.

"Never alone, always in my heart," read Ashley quietly.

"You have my heart Ashley. And I wanted to get you something that let you know that you never have to go through anything alone ever again. I will always be there for you, always," I said looking at Ashley.

"Spencer I don't know what to say," said Ashley as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how special you are to me," I said as I wiped her tear.

"I love you Spencer," said Ashley before she leaned in and gently kissed me.

"I love you too," I said after our kiss.

"So I'm terrified and I can't promise things will be easy," rambled Ashley.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ashley.


	19. Don't Let Your Past Define You

**So sorry for not updating! Life has been busy and lately after work I've just been so tired! But I promise to stop taking so long to update! Also thank you to everyone who reads and also reviews. I know there isn't a lot new spashley stories so I will keep doing my best keep spashley alive!**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ashley.

"Yes Ash, of course," I said with a smile before pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

"How did I get so lucky to find someone as special as you," said Ashley as she pulled away after our kiss.

"I could say the same thing," I said with a smile.

"I guess we should get some sleep, my parents will most likely be waking us up early," I said as we got under the covers.

"I guess you're right," said Ashley as she laid down and got comfortable.

I made sure to keep some distance between us as I always did for Ashley. I laid on my side and watched her sleep, my girlfriend, god did that sound amazing. I smiled to myself before I let sleep take over me.

"Girls time to wake up," said my mom as she knocked on my door.

"Be right down," I mumbled as I woke up.

I felt a weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to find Ashley asleep on my chest with her arm around my waist. A part of me worried that she would freak out when she woke up and realized how close we were touching. The other part of me smiled at the fact that the girl I was in love with was finally in my arms. I decided to move some hair out of Ashley's face. I then proceeded to gently kiss her forehead. Ashley slowly stirred as she woke up and looked up at me.

"Hey," she said quietly with a smile.

"Hey," I said as I smiled back at her.

"So last night was real?" I asked.

"Well I sure hope so, because if this is all just a dream, then I never want to wake up," said Ashley as she leaned in and gently kissed me.

"You do realize the amount of touching right now," I pointed out.

"I guess I just feel save in your arms," said Ashley.

I smiled and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. I was surprised to feel Ashley's tongue pressing against my lips, begging for entrance. I happily granted her access and moaned as she snaked her way inside my mouth and our tongues moved together in sync.

"Come on, mom won't let us open gifts without you guys so hurry up!" shouted Glen as he pounded at the door.

I closed my eyes in frustration as Ashley pulled away and got up.

"Come on girlfriend, we must not keep everyone waiting," said Ashley as she got out of bed.

"Ugh, remind me to kill Glen later for ruining the greatest moment of my life," I moaned as I got out of bed.

"I can guarantee there will be even greater moments to come Spence," said Ashley as she put her black purple venom hoodie over her head.

I couldn't help but notice how the black tank top she was wearing rode up a little, exposing her toned abs. How I would give anything to kiss and lick those abs right now. I've never wanted someone the way I want Ashley.

"Spence?" said Ashley.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I asked if you wanted your hoodie," said Ashley.

"Oh no, I'm comfortable," I said blushing.

"Alright then let's go," said Ashley as she opened the door.

"Oh and you might want to wipe off that drool from staring at my stomach," said Ashely with a smirk.

I instantly felt around my mouth, realizing Ashley was only messing with me.

"I was not staring," I said as we made our way downstairs.

"Yeah ok," laughed Ashley.

"About time you graced us with your presence," mumbled Glen.

"Sorry but my girlfriend didn't want to get out of bed," said Ashley as she took a sit on the couch next to Clay.

"Girlfriend? Well it's about time girls, I think we can all agree that we saw this coming," said mom with a smile.

"But now we must add some new rules. If you're going to be sharing a bed, there will be no sex going on," said Arthur.

"Oh dad, can we not talk about this now," I said interrupting him.

"I second that," said Clay.

"You have nothing to worry about Mr. C, I would never disrespect you, or your house," said Ashley.

"Oh son what's the big deal, when I was their age I couldn't keep my hands off of your father. Why do you think we had you at such a young age?" said my grandma nonchalantly.

"Marie I'm sure the family doesn't want to hear this, especially on Christmas morning," said my grandpa.

"I agree John, besides we have a few more gifts for you kids to open," said Paula.

I smiled as Ashley opened gifts with us, the fact that my family included her meant so much to me. My grandma loved to knit and she always knitted a new hat for Glen, Clay, and I every year. This year she also knitted one for Ashley.

"I do hope you like the color dear, I figured this shade of red went best with your pretty eyes," said my grandma.

"It's perfect," said Ashley as a tear slide down her face.

"You kids never appreciate my gifts as much as Ashley, I think I'm going to adopt her as my new granddaughter," said grandma.

"Thank you Marie, this is perfect," said Ashley as she admired her gift.

The rest of the day was spent watching Christmas movies together and eating leftovers. The next day my grandparents went back home and my parents went back to work, leaving the rest of us home alone for the day.

"So what should we do today?" asked Ashley.

"You guys should come to Sean's party tonight," suggested Clay.

"Yeah but that means running into people from King," I said.

"Oh come on Spence, gives me a chance to meet some of your old friends," said Ashley.

"What friends? Most of my friends were friends with me because I was with Carmen," I admitted.

"Well then we can just go to make fun of everyone," suggested Ashley.

"Fine, but we're not staying long," I said giving in.

The four of us piled into Glen's car around nine. I was beginning to feel nervous. Sure I admitted to Ashley how my past had been. But I was finally starting to get my shit together and the last thing I needed was to be reminded of how fucked up I used to be and the fucked up shit I used to do.

"Spence?" said Ashley.

"Huh?" I replied.

"We're here, Glen and Clay went inside already," said Ashley.

"Oh, sorry guess my mind was somewhere else," I admitted.

"What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"It's just that, I don't know, I guess I hate being reminded of the things I used to do," I said.

"Spencer I think it was you that told me how our past doesn't define who we are," said Ashley.

"You're right," I said as I got out.

"Hey, just remember how amazing you are. And fuck what these people think about you anyway," said Ashley as she gave me her hand to take.

"Yeah you're right," I said as I took Ashley's hand and walked inside Sean's house.

"Spency!" said Sean as he ran up and hugged me.

"Girl how have you been? Clay talks about you all the time, I heard you love it at your new school," said Sean after our hug.

"Yeah Westcott is pretty great. Oh Sean I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Ashley, we met at Westcott, we are actually roommates," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Ashley," said Sean with a smile.

"Same here," said Ashley with a warm smile.

"Sean is Clay's best friend. We've known him for what, seven years now?" I said.

"Almost eight," said Sean as he poured a drink.

"Clay you have got to see the movies Marcus let me borrow," said Sean as he and Clay left into the living room.

"Want a drink?" asked Ashley.

"Why not, just one won't hurt," I said as Ashley poured us some drinks.

"Oh my god Spencer is that you?" asked a girl from King.

"Oh hey Nicole, yeah it's me," I said.

"I heard about you and Carm, how are you holding up?" asked Nicole.

"I'm good actually," I said.

"Here's your drink babe," said Ashley as she handed me my drink.

"Oh Nicole, this is my girlfriend Ashley," I said as I took my drink.

"Nice to meet you," said Ashley as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Likewise," said Nicole surprised.

"I was just about to show Ash around, but let's catch up later," I said as I pulled Ashley into the living room to an empty couch.

"Thanks for the save, I don't really like that girl to be honest," I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"No problem, your friend Sean has a nice house," said Ashley as she looked around.

"Yeah I guess so" I said looking around the room.

My eyes landed on a group of girls from my grade. They were whispering to each other and laughing while also looking at me. I quickly looked down at my drink to avoid their gaze. Ashley seemed to notice my actions.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, more than anything," I said as we got up to leave.

"Hey Clay we're going to head out," I called to him.

"You want me to borrow Sean's car to give you guys a ride home?" asked Clay.

"No that's okay. It's a good night to walk. We'll see you back home," I said as we headed towards the front door.

Just as we made our way out the door a group of girls were approaching the house. Leading them was a very familiar face.

"Well look who it is. Surprised to see you hanging out with us low life King High kids Spence," said Carmen.

"Spencer here thinks she's better than us guys, just because she goes to some fancy fucking prep school," said Carmen, who already seemed to be high on something.

"Fuck off Carmen," I said as I took Ashley's hand and pushed pass them.

"Look guys, Spence has a rich girlfriend now," said Carmen.

"Fuck you Carmen," I said walking away.

"Just remember Spence, you can take the bad girl out of LA, but you can't take the bad girl out of you. Sooner or later this act you've been putting on for your new rich friends will get old," said Carmen with a snicker.

"God I hate Carmen so much," I said as we made it half way down the block, tears starting to spill from my eyes.

"Maybe she's right Ash, maybe I can't change. Sooner or later I'll be back to my old ways," I said as I cried.

"Stop Spencer, don't let some loser from your past tell you who you are. That girl is just jealous because you're doing so much better than she is," said Ashley as she rubbed my back.

"What if I lose control and go back to drugs and drinking," I whispered.

"I won't let you Spence. You said I'm not alone, well neither are you. No matter what I'm going to be there for you," said Ashley before she took a deep breath and wrapped me into a hug.

I could tell she was nervous by all the contact, but the gesture meant the world to me.

"Thanks, I needed that," I said after Ashley pulled away and wiped away my tears before leaning in to kiss me.

"Why don't we just head back to your house and watch some movies," suggested Ashley after we pulled apart.

"Sounds perfect," I said as Ashley and I walked back to my house in a comfortable silence. Both of us knowing that no matter obstacles we would face, we would have each other.


	20. I Don't Do Sleepovers Spence

**So sorry for the delay! I've been so sick lately. I had a bad cold, then I had an upper respiratory infection, and then another infection. So finally I can update and I plan to go back to regular updates as long as I can stay healthy! So much more to come for this story! Sorry again!**

After that night at the party I decided to stop focusing so much on the past. Instead I would focus on the now, here with Ashley. It had been four weeks since we had officially became a couple. Of course we shocked the entire school. Everyone couldn't believe someone could get Ashley Davies to commit. Of course I knew how lucky I was.

"Next song Spence," said Ashley.

"Huh," I said not hearing what Ashley was saying.

"Play the next song. We need to get this set list for regionals completed this weekend, or Jonica will kill us," said Ashley with her notebook in hand.

We were spending our Friday night in Ashley's space above the auditorium, listening to songs on my laptop as we worked together on deciding what songs the choir would perform for our next competition.

"We need a break," I said as I put down my computer and moved closer to Ashley.

"Yeah you're right, I feel like we've been at this for hours," said Ashley as she put down her notebook.

"Because we have been at this for hours babe," I said as I yawned.

"You know you look adorable when you yawn," said Ashley with a smile.

"I do not," I said with a pout as Ashley moved in to kiss me.

Although we haven't moved any further than kissing, it was enough for me right now. It felt amazing that Ashley was comfortable enough to kiss me when she wanted and I could kiss her whenever I wanted and she would never flinch or look uncomfortable.

 _Don't worry, my love, we're learning to love_

 _But it's hard when you're young_

"It's Jonica," said Ashley as she looked at her phone and answered it.

"Hey Jon, what's up," answered Ashley.

I couldn't help but look at Ashley while she talked on the phone. I couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful this girl was. Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. I reached over and took Ashley's hand and intertwined our fingers together. Ashley looked at me and smiled as she talked.

"Ok Jon, we'll talk tomorrow and go over everything. Night," said Ashley before hanging up.

"Well?" I asked curiously.

"Well she likes the set list, so now we can relax," said Ashley.

"Oh good," I said relieved.

"Which leaves us the rest of the evening to spend time together," said Ashley as she put away her notebook.

* _ding_

I looked down at my phone to see a text from Kyla.

 **Ky: Decided to have a sleepover tonight in our room, hope you and Ashley don't mind =)**

"Babe how do you feel about sleepovers?" I said while looking at Ashley.

"Oh they're the worst! All that emotional girl bonding and stupid girly activities. No thank you!" said Ashley has she put on her jacket.

"Well the thing is babe…" I started to say.

"No way Spence, I don't do sleepovers," said Ashley as she got up from the couch.

"Ash it's not like we have a choice, it's in our dorm," I said as I got up and put on my jacket and scarf.

"Baby do you not remember that I'm rich. We could get a hotel room tonight," said Ashley as we walked out of the room and closed the door.

"That's unnecessary babe, we could easily put up with a sleepover for a night," I said as Ashley and I walked down the stairs.

"Look Spence, I don't do sleepovers. And there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind," said Ashley as she walked down the stairs while looking at her phone for nearby hotels.

"Okay let's play a game!" said Kyla excitedly while Ashley rolled her eyes.

"What game Ky?"I asked.

"How about truth or dare?" suggested Chelsea.

"Perfect!" said Madison as she passed around the bottle of wine we were all drinking.

"Babe why don't you join the circle?" I said to Ashley.

"I'm good here on your bed Spence," said Ashley as she took a long sip of her wine.

"Okay I'll start. Mads, truth or dare?" asked Kyla.

"Truth," answered Madison.

"Taking the easy way out. Okay Mads, how many guys have you slept with?" asked Kyla.

"If you must know, two," answered Madison.

"Disappointing," mumbled Jessica.

"Well I'm sorry I don't sleep around like you do Jess," said Madison.

"Whatever Mads, I don't sleep around. Anymore," said Jessica offended.

"Spencer, truth or dare," asked Madison.

"Um, truth," I said nervously.

"How's the sex between you and Ashley?" asked Madison.

"None of your business Madison," chimed in Ashley.

"Oh come on Ash, we just want Spencer to confirm that the rumors are true about how good you are in bed, numerous girls on campus talk about it" chimed in a drunk Jessica.

"And on that note I think I will say goodnight to you all," said Ashley as she got up and grabbed a few things from our dresser.

"Boo Ash, you're no fun," mumbled everyone.

"Yeah sorry guys, we made other plans tonight, so we only stopped by for a little," I said as I got up and followed Ashley out.

"Okay so I should have listened to you about sleepovers babe," I said as I walked with Ashley.

"Obviously, but let's not let it ruin our night," said Ashley as she took my hand as we walked out of the building.

"Where are we going Ash?" I asked as we walked to her car.

"To our hotel room I reserved earlier," said Ashley with a smirk as she got into her car.

Ashley had ended up reserving a suite for us just in case the sleepover would go the way Ashley thought it would. After I saw how amazing the room looked I forgot about the sleepover completely. We took turns in the bathroom to get our pajamas on then got in the comfy king size bed together.

"This is nice babe," I said as we cuddled.

"I agree," said Ashley as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Can we talk about what Jessica said?" I asked.

"Or we could just cuddle and forget everything and everyone," said Ashley.

"Ash," I said.

"Okay fine. I got upset because sex was brought up. Us having sex. What I mean is when we do take that step in our relationship it will be a completely different experience. The girls I've slept with, which is a lot, not going to lie. But with them it was just sex. With you Spence it will so much more. And you'll be the first girl that I will allow to touch me, and I want you to touch me. And you'll be the first girl I've ever been in love with, and I'm so rambling right now," said Ashley flustered.

"I get it babe, and I'm in no hurry. We have the rest of our life together," I said with confidence.

"I love you Spencer Carlin, more than I've ever loved anyone," said Ashley with a smile.

"I love you too Ashley Davies. And I promise to never have you attend another sleepover ever again," I said as I kissed Ashley passionately before we peacefully fell asleep together.


	21. My Significant Moment

**I hope this chapter makes up for me being MIA the past 2 months. Warning though, this chapter has some smut. I decided to put it in because as a reader myself, I love the smut in stories lol. If it's not your thing I apologize! Hope you all enjoy!**

You know how we all have those significant moments in our life? You know the ones I'm talking about. The kind that no matter how old you get, they will always remain clear as day in your mind and will be replayed often. For some it's the first concert you ever attended with your best friend. For others it's the time you went on your first date with the person you've had a crush on for god knows how long. We all have those significant memories in our life. For me it all started the day of the choir state finals.

After Ashley and I had the heart to heart discussion about sex and what it would mean to us, we put it on the back burner as we continued ahead in our relationship. Although Ashley and I enjoyed our frequent make out sessions, our primary focus was the choir competition. We killed it at regionals and blew everyone out of the water at the semifinals. So here we are, on our way to the state final three hours away from Westcott. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but having Ashley sleeping on my shoulder beside me on the bus was comforting. It was hard to believe that it was already March. Ashley and I have been together for three months now, and I can't imagine my life without her.

"Ladies we'll be at the hotel in five minutes, you'll get your room assignments when we check in," said Mrs. Briquette.

Mrs. Briquette was Westcott's band and musical history teacher. She was also head of the choir. She was a pretty fun and awesome teacher. Although she was technically in charge of the choir, she let Jonica take the role as leader, as long as Jonica checked in with her and she approved our performances.

"Babe, we're almost at the hotel," I whispered into Ashley's ear.

"Ugh I was having the best dream," said Ashley as she awoke.

"I hope I was in it," I said with a smile.

"Hmm, where you? I know Anna Kendrick was," said Ashley with a smirk.

"Jerk," I said as I playfully slapped her arm.

"Kidding Spence, you know you're the only girl I ever dream of," said Ashley as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and leaned in and gently kissed me.

"Anna Kendrick's lips have nothing on yours baby," said Ashley as we pulled apart.

"Like you would even know Ash," I said laughing.

"Whatever babe, don't believe me," said Ashley with a pout.

"I highly doubt that you just happened to be at a party the cast of Pitch Perfect were invited to and Anna Kendrick ended up making out with you," I said with disbelief.

"Someone is obviously aca jealous," said Ashley jokingly.

"Okay you are such a nerd for saying that," I said laughing while Ashley pouted.

"But you're my nerd and I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you too," said Ashley as she leaned in to kiss me again.

"We're here ladies!" shouted Mrs. Briquette.

"How can she be so energetic this late at night," mumbled Ashley as she got up from her seat and yawned.

"I know I'm so ready to get some sleep," I said following Ashley off of the bus.

We all followed Mrs. Briquette into the hotel and sat in the lobby while she checked us in and figured out the room assignments. I decided to text my brother to check in and let him know that we had arrived to our hotel. Clay was excited for me and wished he could be here to see his little sister sing. Mom and dad were also very proud of me and were hoping Ashley and I would call tomorrow to reveal that we were champions. I was sad when I learned that I wouldn't be coming home for spring break, due to the fact that my grandma in Seattle was sick and my parents were staying with her while she recovered, so my mom thought it would be better for me to stay at Westcott. I was even sadder when I learned that Ashley would not be staying with me because her dad bought her a ticket for London to spend the week with him. Ashley was willing to tell her dad that she couldn't come, but I thought she needed to spend what little time she gets with her dad.

"Alright girls, I have the room assignments and your keys," said Mrs. Briquette with a smile.

Ashley and I ended up sharing a room with Jonica and Katie. Katie was a senior and really sweet. We had become friends while being in choir together. Needless to say I was very happy with the room Ashley and I had been given.

"I suggest we all get straight to bed, long day ahead of us," suggested Jonica as she made her way into the bathroom to change.

"I'm super nervous for tomorrow. We've never even made it to regionals before, and here we are, close to becoming state champions. It's crazy," said Katie as she laid on the bed she would be sharing with Jonica.

"We're going to win it all. We've worked so hard to get here, and I know we can do it this year," said Ashley confidently.

"I'm with Ashley, we have this in the bag, we just have to believe in ourselves," I said with confidence.

"I hope so. For me and Jon it's our last chance at a state championship," said Katie as she settled into bed.

The rest of the night we all tossed and turned in our sleep. All of us were nervous for the competition. Hell it was the first time any of us were experiencing anything like this. It was intimidating! We woke up bright and early the next day. We ate breakfast as a group and before we knew it, it was time. We were huddled together backstage waiting for our time to perform.

"Well guys this is it, the moment we have practiced all year for. I want you all to know that no matter what happens out there, I'm super proud of all of us. All of you have worked your ass off to get us here, and for that you should all be proud. And before we go out there, I just want to thank Spencer and Ashley. You guys are the dynamic duo that put this all together, we wouldn't be here without you guys. So a big thanks to Spashley! Now let's get out there and kill it girls! Westcott on three," shouted Jonica.

"One, Two, Three, Westcott!" shouted all of us.

"Let's give Edison High another round of applause folks, weren't they great? And now, all the way from Cincinnati Ohio, ladies and gentlemen, Westcott Academy!" shouted the announcer as we made our way on stage taking our designated places.

Honestly the performance was a blur. It happened so fast and before I knew it, it was over. I looked onto the crowd and we received a standing ovation. The remainder of the competition wrapped up and it was time to announce the winners.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I just want to say that every performance we witnessed here today was impressive and you are all winners in our eyes. In third place, Crestwood Preparatory. In second place, Washington High School. And in first place, and your new state champions, let's give it up for Westcott Academy!" said the announcer.

"Jon we won!" said Ashley excitedly.

"Ash that was real?" said Jonica in shock.

"Yes! Let's go up there!" said Ashley as the team made their way up on stage.

To say that we were excited was an understatement. Most of us were still in shock, mainly Jonica. Of course Ashley and I weren't surprised. We knew that the hard work we had put in countless nights above the auditorium were going to pay off in the end. And it did, and we couldn't have been happier.

"Alright girls, I know you all want to celebrate your victory, I was young once too. But let's try to keep the noise level at a suitable level. Also I'm not an idiot, I know some of you have snuck alcohol on this trip. Let's just say that as far as I know, you all have intentions to go straight to sleep. And as long as I see all of you on the bus in the morning, we won't have any issues. Agreed ladies?" said Mrs. Briquette.

"Agreed!" we all shouted.

"Excellent! Night ladies, and again congratulations!" said Mrs. Briquette as she exited the room we all were partying in.

"I would just like to say thank you to Spencer and Ashley. And to all of you for a kick ass performance! Cheers bitches!" shouted Jonica as she chugged her drink.

I was about to take a sip of whatever concoction someone handed me earlier when Ashley put her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Wait babe, I need to talk to you for a moment," said Ashley.

"Um okay, what's up baby?" I said while putting my drink down.

"Privately Spence," said Ashley as she took my hand and led me out into the hallway.

"Everything okay baby?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I just wanted to give you something I brought here with me," said Ashley as I followed her back to our room.

I sat on our bed while Ashley opened her suitcase to get something out. Even after a long day and a stressful competition, Ashley still managed to look beautiful. This girl was flawless, and this girl was mine.

"Okay so as you know, Monday will be our three month anniversary. Now I know we agreed not to get each other gifts, but this is something significant," said Ashley as she handed me a box.

"Well okay," I said as I took the box from her.

"What is it?" I asked while eyeing the box.

"Just open it," said Ashley.

Inside the box was an old crumpled up letter and a lighter.

"I mean normally I'm a fan of jewelry, but this is nice too babe," I said as I looked down at the box and its contents.

"I know this looks weird, but let me explain," said Ashley as she took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you know about my fucked up past. Well after that night, the night Aiden and his friends, you know. I came home and I was disgusted, mainly at myself. I felt like a used piece of trash. Days following I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. Well weeks after that night, as you know my life spiraled out of control. What you don't know is that in that time I was going through depression, and I felt like no one would ever love me after that night. And I didn't feel like I deserved to be loved. Well one night I wrote a suicide note, something to give my parents and the few friends I had left an explanation as to why. Well I didn't go through with it that night, but I always kept the letter to use when I was ready, because I was so sure a day would come when I would put the letter to use. Well that all changed when you came into my life Spencer. You make me happy and you make me feel like I matter. You make me feel like I'm special and important, and that I'm worth being loved and I'm worthy of your love. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Spencer Carlin. And so I have this lighter because I want to burn this letter together. Because I no longer have use for it. I want to be alive and experience all that life has to offer with you Spence. I look forward to tomorrow now, because I know I have you by side, ready to conquer this world together with me," said Ashley with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you Ashley," I said as I put my hand to her face and wiped away her tear with my thumb.

"I love you too," said Ashley as she smiled and kissed me.

After a brief moment we pulled apart and looked down at the box that was still in my hand.

"Ready to do this?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Ashley as she followed me out onto the balcony.

Thankfully there wasn't a breath of wind in the air. I held Ashley's hand as she placed the letter on the ground and lit it up with the lighter. We watched as the paper slowly turned into a pile of ash. As I looked at Ashley I could see that she looked lighter some how, as though weight she had been carrying for ages was finally taken away. And she was happy.

"You know this is probably the best gift I've ever gotten in my whole life," I said with a smile.

Ashley smiled back as she leaned in to take my lips in a heated kiss. Ashley ran her tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I happily granted. I opened my mouth and caressed Ashley's tongue with my own. Ashley's hand became tangled in my hair as she pulled me closer. The kiss was broken moments later as we both soon found a need for oxygen. Ashley then took my hand and led me back into the room and closed the balcony door behind her. I assumed Ashley was ready to go back to the party, but instead of leading me over to the door, she led me over to the bed. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Ashley pushed me onto the bed and got on top, straddling me.

"Babe are you sure about this?" I asked looking into Ashley's eyes for reassurance.

"I'm sure baby," said Ashley as she leaned down and captured my lips once again before moving down to my neck and running her tongue over my pulse point. Ashley proceeded to bite down on my pulse point. A moan escaped my lips as Ashley continued the action, followed by swirling her tongue over my pulse point to soothe the pain from the bites. Ashely reached down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up till it was over my head.

"You are so beautiful," said Ashley as she admired my body while discarding my shirt.

I could see the hungry look in Ashley's eyes as I reached behind to unhook my bra. Ashley slowly slide it off while kissing down my shoulder and arm. Once my bra was removed, Ashley wasted no time as she took a nipple in her mouth while massaging the other one with her thumb. I watched as Ashley flicked her tongue before taking my nipple in her mouth, sucking hard. She repeated the action on my other nipple. Ashley then kissed her way down my stomach as she unbuckled my jeans and slid them off, followed by my panties. She then moved her way back up and kissed me hard as her tongue made its way once again in my mouth. I then felt Ashley's hand move down to my core.

"Damn baby, you're so wet," said Ashley as she broke our kiss and moved her way back down as she spread my legs apart.

Ashley began to swipe her tongue up the length of my folds, causing a loud moan to escape my lips. Ashley repeated the action, tasting the sweet desire coming from inside of me. Ashley placed her hands on my thighs to keep me in place as she began to swirl her tongue around my clit again and again before sucking my bundle of nerves hard.

"Fuck Ash!" I moaned as I buckled my hips towards Ashley's mouth.

Finally it became too much when Ashley dipped her tongue inside, tasting my pool of desire.

"Fuck Ash, I'm gonna cum," I moaned before reaching orgasm.

Ashley smiled and crawled back up and kissed me as I tasted myself upon her lips. I then flipped us over and straddled Ashley. The look in Ashley's eyes let me know that she was indeed ready for this. I took my time removing her shirt and bra. Slowly kissing her body everywhere before I took a nipple in my mouth, sucking hard before taking in her other nipple and repeating my previous action. I could tell I was driving Ashley crazy by the loud moans escaping her mouth.

"Spencer I need you inside of me," moaned Ashley.

I slowly teased Ashley by placing soft kisses down her stomach as I took off her jeans and panties. I then moved my hand to her core and slide my fingers through her folds. I could tell how much she was enjoying everything by how wet she had become. Ashley's legs shook as I slipped two fingers inside and swirled my tongue around her clit. She continued to moan out in pleasure as I continued to lick and suck her clit.

"Fuck baby," moaned Ashley.

"Cum for me Ash," I commanded before slipping my tongue inside and proceeded to fuck her with my tongue. This sent Ashley over the edge as she loudly orgasmed.

"Woah," whispered Ashley as I crawled back up and cuddled up next to her.

"I know," I whispered back.

I grabbed Ashley's hand and intertwined our fingers as I brought her hand to my lips and gently kissed her hand.

You know how we all have those significant moments in our life? You know the ones I'm talking about. Well this one, this moment right here with Ashley, this is one of my significant moments. Not because of the sex, which don't get me wrong, the sex was incredible! But this moment right here will be the first time I've completely given myself to someone, and was given the same in return.


	22. A Moment Changes Everything

"Are you sure you have everything babe?" I asked as I helped Ashley take the luggage out of her trunk.

"I think so. If not I can just buy whatever I need. Are you sure you don't want me to stay here for break? I would much rather spend time with you, said Ashley as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Ash we talked about this, you need to spend some time with your dad. Besides, a week is nothing. And we can facetime every day," I said trying to hide how much I was going to miss her.

"Here are my keys. The car is yours for the week, I trust you. Just don't have too much fun without me," said Ashley as she handed over her car keys.

"Trust me baby, this week will be boring without you. You better get going, your plane is boarding any minute," I said as I looked at the time.

"Okay, guess I better get going. Well I love you, so much," said Ashley as she kissed me goodbye.

"I love you too babe. Now go before I end up keeping you," I said as I watched Ashley leave.

The first couple of days Ashley was gone were hard, and very boring. I tried reading, got bored out of my mind. I did manage to binge watch all of _13 Reasons Why_. I still missed Ashley like crazy, but as promised she facetimed with me every day. By Friday I was feeling better knowing that Ashley would be back tomorrow evening. My plan was to spend the day in bed and before I knew it, I would be picking Ashley up from the airport.

"Spence we're going to a party tonight, do you want to come with us?" asked Madison.

"Huh?" I said as I got distracted by thoughts of Ashley.

"The party tonight. You're coming with us right?" asked Madison.

"Oh I don't think so Mads, I kind of just want to chill here and maybe watch some netflix," I said as I stretched in my bed.

"No chance Spence. You've been moping around her all week since Ashley left for London. You can get your ass up, shower, and join us tonight at Aiden's party," said Madison as she looked through her clothes.

"Aiden! You guys are going to a party at Aiden's house," I said feeling uneasy.

"Yes, he's hot and throws all the best parties," said Kyla as she straightened her hair.

"Guys you can't go to this party," I said in a panic.

"Why not? Everyone is going," said Madison as she decided on an outfit for the evening.

"I'm begging you guys not to do this. It's not safe to be around Aiden," I said hoping not to reveal too much.

"What do you mean not safe?" asked Kyla.

"Okay do you remember the first party I went to when I came here? The party was at Aiden's house and remember you guys thought I was wasted because of how I couldn't remember anything from the night before?" I begin to say.

"Yeah I remember, you practically slept the following day away," said Madison.

"Well I wasn't drunk, not even close. Aiden had slipped a date rape drug into my drink and tried to take advantage of me," I said as they both looked at me in shock.

"Are you saying Aiden tried to rape you?" said Kyla.

"Yeah. He would have succeeded, except someone saw and stopped him. I'm sure I wasn't the first and almost certain I won't be the last," I said.

"That sick fuck! You know I've heard stories about him raping Samira Ladell, but no one wanted to believe her because they think Aiden is this sweet guy," said Madison.

"So you see, you guys can't go tonight. I can't risk having that happen to any of you. You guys are my friends, I care about you" I said looking at them.

"Okay, but say we don't go tonight Spence. We're safe, but what about the other innocent girls that show up tonight. What about them. Aiden will probably seek out one of them tonight," said Madison.

"So what are you saying," I said confused.

"I'm saying that I think we need to put a stop to this once and for all. If this prick is raping girls, then it's up to us to do something about it," said Madison with all seriousness.

"Okay but how," I asked.

"Simple, we need a bait girl to get Aiden interested. That girl needs to lure Aiden to a room where we will be hiding taking video. Once he slips the girl the drug we call the cops and finally get this piece of shit behind bars," said Madison with confidence.

"Okay that does sound like a plan. But who would you get to be the bait girl? I mean Aiden knows all of us, so I doubt we could get him interested enough to be lured," said Kyla.

"Ah, but there is someone Aiden has never met," Madison said with a smirk.

My phone started to buzz, letting me know that Ashley was facetiming.

"Hey baby. Miss you," I said with a smile.

"I miss you too babe. I've had enough bonding time with my dad. I just want to spend the rest of break with you," said Ashley.

"You look tired," I said looked at Ashley's eyes.

"Yeah I was getting ready for bed, I just wanted to tell you I miss you. Also I'll call tomorrow when my plane is about to land so you can pick me up," said Ashley sleepily.

"Sound good babe," I said with a smile.

"So any plans for tonight?" asked Ashley.

"Maybe watch some _Shameless_ , then get to bed early so I can be closer to seeing you," I said hating the fact that I was lying to my girlfriend.

"Okay. Well I will let you get to it. I love you," said Ashley.

"I love you too. Get some rest baby," I said before Ashley hung up.

I was torn. I knew it was wrong to lie to Ashley. But what choice did I have? She would not approve of what I was doing. But I just couldn't stand back anymore and let Aiden get away with everything. Knowing what he did to my Ashley was enough for me to risk everything just to put this asshole away for good. Hopefully Ashley wouldn't be too hurt by my lie.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to pretend I like dick. And you want me to flirt and lure some guy, who is a known rapist, and you want me to get him to drug me?" asked Jessica.

"Yes Jess. This dude almost raped Spence. We need to get this asshole behind bars. Aiden needs to get what's coming to him, said Madison.

"Okay well three things. One, I am one hundred percent gay. Two, I have a girlfriend, whom I'm head over heels in love with. Three you want him to drug me. And if Sasha finds out she will be pissed. And why me?" said Jessica.

"Okay that was five things. And you never go to parties, before Sasha you only snuck into gay bars. And come on Jess, just pretend. You love to flirt, just pretend Aiden is a chick. And Sasha doesn't need to know, she gets back Tuesday anyway," said Madison.

"I don't know you guys, this seems dangerous," said Chelsea unsure.

"We'll be there for Jess. And just think about all the guys Aiden successfully raped. I got away, but not everyone was lucky. We have to do something," I said looking at Jessica.

"So we go to the police and tell them what he did to Spencer," said Jessica.

"They will never believe us. It was months ago and this town thinks Aiden is an angel. We need solid proof," said Kyla.

"Please Jess. Think about Samira Ladell. Where is her justice? She went to the police and they did a rape kit and nothing came of it," said Madison.

"Really," said Kyla surprised.

"Fine I'll do it. But this better work. And if Sasha finds out you better let her know I was forced into doing this," said Jess as she took the dress Madison wanted her to wear for the evening.

"Make sure you take the heels too," said Madison before Jessica left to change.

"Woah back up. Heels?" said Jessica.

"Jess you can't wear sneakers with that dress," said Madison.

"Says who," said Jessica.

"Says fashion. Come on you need to look sexy to hook Aiden," said Madison.

"You know I'm really considering getting a new set of friends," said Jessica as she snatched the heels from Madison.

After an hour of hair, make-up, and bitching, Jess was ready and she looked hot. Nothing compared to Ashley though. Hopefully Aiden would take the bait. Madison, Chelsea, Kyla, and I decided on a bedroom downstairs that was unoccupied and had a closet we could all fit in and take the video. We texted Jess the room to take Aiden to.

"Any minute now they should be here," I said.

I'm ready to film," said Madison.

"And I'm ready to call the cops," said Kyla.

"Good," I said as we waited.

"What's that smell?" asked Madison.

"I can't help it, I get gas when I'm nervous," said Chelsea embarrassed.

"It doesn't smell as bad as your farts Mads," said Kyla with a laugh.

"Can we not discuss farts," shouted Madison.

"Guys shut up I heard someone coming," I said as we all grew silent and observed.

"You know we would be more comfortable downstairs," said Aiden as he walked into the room.

"I think there is more privacy in here," said Jessica as she walked in with Aiden.

"I can't believe I haven't met you before. How has a girl as sexy as you slipped right past me," said Aiden.  
"Oh you know, I spend time at college parties. Love me some frat boys," said Jessica while looking around.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come here tonight instead," said Aiden as he kissed Jessica's neck.

"Woah dude back up. I mean, hey do you want a drink, I could get us some," said Jessica trying not to blow her cover.

"Let me baby. I will be right back. Why don't you try the bed, get comfortable," said Aiden before exiting.

"Oh my god I can't do this, I want to punch this douche bag in the face!" whispered Jessica to us loudly.

"You're doing great, get back in there Jess!" said Madison.

"Mads your words of encouragement are only pissing me off," said Jessica.

"Shh he's coming," whispered Chelsea.

"Jessica ran to the bed and sat down before Aiden entered.

"Here's your drink baby, it might taste strange because it's just strong," said Aiden as he handed Jessica her drink.

"Oh I bet," whispered Jess before taking a drink.

"Wow, I feel weird," said Jessica.

"Its fine baby," said Aiden as he kissed Jessica's neck.

"Hey did you slip me something in this drink," said Jessica as she went to stop Aiden.

"Relax baby, it's just a little something to help you relax," said Aiden as he pushed Jessica down and got on top of her.

"Stop! Get off of me!" said Jessica as she was feeling groggy.

"I know you want this," said Aiden as he held Jessica down.

"We have enough, call 911," said Madison as she stormed out of the closet.

"What the fuck," said Aiden as he stood up in shock.

"They're on their way," said Kyla.

"Who is? What's going on?" said Aiden confused.

"Your days of taking advantage of girls are over asshole," I said angrily.

"What are you dumb bitches talking about. I only give what I know you all want," said Aiden he moved closer.

"Look at how you're all dressed, practically begging for it," said Aiden with a smirk.

Finally anger got the best of me and I couldn't stand here anymore to listen to what this asshole was saying.

"You mother fucker," I said before kicking Aiden hard in the balls.

"As he dropped to the floor the cops busted into the room.

"Police, put your hands up!" shouted the officer.

"Officer we called. This is the guy who drugged and tried to rape our friend. We have it all on video and you can test this drink," said Madison.

The cops looked at everything and decided there was a strong case against Aiden.

"Aiden Dennison you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," begin the officer who hand cuffed Aiden.

"We have to take your friend to the ER for testing ladies. I suggest you get back to school and get some rest. And girls you did the right thing," said one of the officers.

"We fucking did it," said Madison triumphantly.

"Thank you, all of you," I said before we took a group hug and headed back to school.

I was ecstatic! Finally Aiden would have to answer for everything he's done. I hope Ashley will be happy about this.

The next day the whole school heard about what had happened and what we had done. For a lot of girls it was a relief. For some they didn't want to believe it was true. For me I was just happy that the guy who broke Ashley would finally pay. I still haven't heard from Ashley, hopefully she would call soon to give me details about her flight.

"Baby I missed you!" said Ashley as I walked into our dorm.

"Ash you're back. When? How?" I said confused.

"I took an early flight so I could surprise you," said Ashley as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Well you definitely surprised me, I missed you so much," I said with a smile before kissing her again.

"Woah guys keep your clothes on," said Madison as she walked into the room.

"We were just kissing," I said with a smile.

"Well it will probably be more when you tell her about how we're heroes. We got that creep Aiden arrested," said Madison.

"Aiden?" Ashley said confused.

"Yeah we used Jess to set Aiden up and catch him. That piece of shit won't be raping anyone else," said Madison as she laid on her bed.

"Spence can I talk to you in private," said Ashley as she took my hand and pulled me outside our dorm and closed the door.

"What the fuck Spencer," said Ashley upset.

"Ash I know what you're thinking, but we finally nailed that asshole," I said proudly.

"Spence I fucking trusted you! I told you about what Aiden did to me, but I didn't want you fucking telling everyone," said Ashley in anger.

"But Ash it's not what you think," I said in panic.

"God I'm fucking stupid," said Ashley.

"Babe you don't understand, I didn't," I started to say before I was cut off.

"No you don't fucking understand that I trusted you when I shouldn't have. God why couldn't you have just left with Carmen that day she wanted you to. Why did you even have to come to Westcott. I was fine before you got here," shouted Ashley furiously.

I couldn't take any more of what she had to say, I had heard enough. I turned around and walked away as tears slide down my cheeks. I was an idiot to think things would be different. And I was stupid to fall in love with Ashley. Carmen was right about me. She was right about everything. I don't know where to go, but I need to get far away from Ashley. I feel so numb inside.

 _Back In The Dorm_

"Everything okay? I heard yelling," said Madison as Ashley walked in.

"It's fine," said Ashley as she grabbed her hoodie.

"I'm happy Spencer told us about her attack, it's why we did what we did. You should be proud of her," said Madison.

"Her attack?" Ashley said confused.

"Yeah at the party at the beginning of the school year, I thought you knew," said Madison.

"Oh god, what did I just do?" said Ashley to herself.


	23. Where To Go From Here

**So sorry for the long wait! Life has been busy, but I am back! Currently working on the next update already!**

 _Isn't it strange  
That we're falling apart  
From the day that we started  
Isn't it hard  
Knowing these things are unspoken  
We're born to be broken  
_"Excuse me miss?" someone said as they tapped my shoulder.

"Yes," I responded as I slide off my headphones.

"We close in thirty minutes miss. Did you want to buy a bus ticket or not?" asked a thin elderly man.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I do. I just, I don't know," I said while losing my train of thought.

"You seem very young. Running away from home by chance?" asked the man.

"Not exactly. Running away from a girl who basically broke me," I said while winding up my headphones and placing them in my backpack.

"Ah heartbreak. Should have guessed," said the man as he started to sweep.

"Yeah, so basically I just need to get out of here you know. I mean she basically said some messed up shit to me and she doesn't trust me. I don't belong here, I just need to go back home. I don't belong here, and I probably never did," I said with a sigh.

"Fifty-six years ago I had a girl break my heart. Joan was her name. Most beautiful girl I've ever seen to this day. We had this huge fight, though I don't much remember why. Like you, I decided running away was the solution. So the next day I took a train and left and never looked back. Not only did I leave my entire life behind, but I also threw away a football scholarship, became an alcoholic. Been working dead end jobs ever since," said the man.

"Sorry, that sucks. Love sucks," I said shaking my head.

"The point I'm making dear is I had a great thing going. I was offered a full ride to college and I had a bright future ahead of me and I left it all behind. And for what? What I'm trying to say is things might seem bad now, but you don't know what tomorrow will bring. So you got your heart broken. It sucks, but you need to pick yourself back up and keep moving forward. The choices we make today dictate the life we lead. Of course what do I know, I'm just a senile old man," said the man as he smiled and swept.

The man had a point. If I run home I'm just going to go back to Carmen and the drugs. I don't want that life anymore. Here I have friends and I'm making good choices. Why throw that all away? The old Spencer is gone, and I refuse to allow her back in my life.

"I won't be needing a bus ticket after all," I said as I stood and put my backpack on my shoulders.

"Oh, are you sure miss?" asked the man.

"Quite sure, and thank you. I needed that story," I said with a smile.

The man smiled back.

"Good luck," he said as I left and he continued with his work.

By the time I got back to the dorm it was almost midnight. Luckily I was able to get inside without getting caught for being out past curfew. I quietly opened the door. I was surprised to find that everyone had been awake.

"Spence oh my god we were so worried," said Kyla as she hugged me.

"Chica where have you been? Ashley has been out looking for you," said Madison.

Before I could say anything the door behind me opened, revealing a distraught Ashley.

"Ashley can I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and followed me out of the room and into the rec room.

"Spencer I'm so sorry! I was stupid to assume you had told the girls about what happened to me. Your attack at the beginning of the school year had not even crossed my mind," said Ashley as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"And the things I said Spence! You have to believe me when I say I never meant a word! You are everything to me and the thought of you not being here would kill me," said Ashley as he started to cry.

"The thing that hurts most Ash is the fact that you don't trust me like I thought you did. You should know by now that you can trust me and know that I would never tell anyone your secret," I said looking at her with hurt in my eyes.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back," said Ashley as she continued to cry.

"But the thing about life Ash, you can't take back words or actions. It happened," I said disappointed.

"Just tell me what I need to do to fix this," pleaded Ashley.

"I think right now I need to be single. I spent so many years just being Carmen's girlfriend. Then I come here and I'm just Ashley's girlfriend. I need time to figure out who I am. And I need to do that myself, without you," I said looking at Ashley.

"I don't want you out of my life," cried Ashley.

"I don't want to be out of your life. I just can't be in it the way that I was. I just need some time okay," I asked looking at Ashley.

"Okay," said Ashley as she wiped her tears.

"I'm never going to stop trying Spence. I can give you some time, but I will win you back," said Ashley.

"Okay. Listen I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you later," I said as I turned and walked away, knowing I was doing what was best for me, even if it was killing the girl I loved.


End file.
